The Road We Travel
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: It wasn't going to be easy. They had many obstacles along the way, but as long as they were together: they could make it.  Mike/OC. This is the second story in my Rebecca Lane series. First one being 'Road We Follow.' Part 1- Epilogue up!
1. Who's George

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** Hope you all enjoy the story and this upcoming adventure! The chapter titles are either episodes it is based on or my individual.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's George.<strong>

Spike yawned walking into work. Checking his watch he groaned at the time staring back at him: 4:45am? Seriously. It was his own fault though; he should've gone home after going to dinner with Rebecca. Then again. He was pretty happy he didn't

He was about to shove the devil device in his pocket when it started to buzz and he frowned. It was a quarter to 5. Who was calling him? Turning it over he laughed seeing the caller. He pressed answer and held it to his ear.

"Scarlatti speaking."

He checked the hallway to be safe of any unwanted listeners and kept forward.

"One. How can you be thinking about food? I am pretty sure you just woke up." Spike spoke into his phone as he made his way through the station towards the gym.

"Second. Why are you calling? The sun isn't up. You don't exist until at least 630. It's 5am. You should be tired." He stopped and laughed, "I don't know whether I should be more appalled at that statement or proud."

He stopped for a second when he watched Ed and Parker walk by. He waved them a friendly hello before turning towards the wall.

"Are you using me for my body Ms. Lane? Cause if that is the case then by all means you can be hungry all you want." He whispered. "Ok. Get some sleep. I'll be over tonight. Yes. Yes. With Pizza. Ok. Rebecca. Stop."

He was going to be late for workout.

"You're sleepy and delirious. What was that? Italian? Honey, never speak Italian. You're just embarrassing yourself now. Shut up and go to bed."

Hanging up on her he shoved it in his pocket and tossed his duffle over his shoulder and continued on with his day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Hearing Lew behind him tell Sam he'd like some coke almost made him break his character. Only because he knew Lew and hearing him want a shitload of coke is funny. Though thanks to years of training, and having a crazy family he was able to mask his emotions. Sam was not having any luck at all with this first trial run. He almost felt sorry for the rookie but this is training. It's what Sam needed to prepare for on this job. They all went though it.

Sam silence worried him though.

"A little help here!" Spike pushed his queue from his kneeling position. Hearing Ed's angry voice behind him.

"HE'S A LYING PIG!"

Sam truly had no idea what he was doing.

"You know I really wish a cop would negotiate us to safety!" Jules commented off hand.

Parker was getting frustrated and pushed Sam to continue. Gain back the control. Lew played over his breaking point.

"DUDE! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"

Then Sam finally snapped.

"I'm not giving you cocaine jackass!"

Spike was in disbelief.

"Bang. Bang." Ed shot them.

"Jackass?" Spike turned to Jules, "Did he say Jackass?"

Sam walked away frustrated.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Walking in the briefing room Spike waved to the Boss as he left Sam. Spike whistled and made his way over to sit across from the rookie.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up about out there." Spike commented.

Sam never looked away from his documents, "Why not? I let you and Jules die."

Spike laughed, "Yeah well. I got Lew thrown off a building once, and Jules let my throat get slit. So. It happens to the best of us."

Sam looked up for a second, "Does it get any easier."

"Fraid not buddy. But hey-." He smacked Sam's shoulder. "Don't sweat it. We all pass. You just got to listen next time buddy. And not call a suspect a Jackass"

"That's what serge said."

Spike smirked, "Well he wrote the book."

Suddenly the alarms went off. Hot call for team one. Spike stood up and nodded his head towards the lockers, "Let's go suit up."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Kicking the door shut to her house, Rebecca somehow managed to make her way through without tripping over anything. It was been a long and exhuasting day. Most of her things were out of storage and she was slowly getting back to normal here at home.

Picking up the remote she turned on the TV for the evening news. They were covering the Bank situation down town. Knowing SRU had been involved she turned it up to listen.

"...After holding the hostage and refusing negotiations. Toronto's own SRU had to result to lethal force. The man only known as George had realized if he had been killed by a 3rd party, the insurance would pay for his wifes care. Many people tonight will be questioning his motives, and of the SRU. Did they know of his intentions? Had they assissted knowing the outcome. We will never know. I'm Phillip Richards for Toronto 4."

Rebecca disgusted turned off the TV. The public had no idea what it was like for these teams to do what they do.

All the harsh calls, the fast judgments they had to make.

She pushed away her anger when she heard her stomach rumbling. Glancing at her watch she smiled, Spike should be getting read to leave right now. Grabbing her phone she sent out a text.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

After debrief, the boys were changing in the locker room.

"Hey Spike?" Wordy spoke up, "Want to grab a drink at the Goose?"

Spikes phone buzzed, seeing the text he opened it and smiled shaking his head no.

"Rain check boys. Think I am going to stay in tonight."

"Hot date?" Lew asked bumping Spikes shoulder.

"Nope. Babycakes isn't feeling it tonight. I will see you guys later." Shutting the locker he saluted his goodbye and left.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"Coming!" Rebecca yelled rushing through the house to get to the front door. She tripped over a shoe and cursed, finally making it. Opening it she found Spike on the other side holding up a pizza. Rebecca smiled and put her hair up on a ponytail.

"Pizza! How did you know?"

Spike smiled and walked through, "Cause I am highly in-tuned to the female mind." She ushered him in and he stopped leaning forward he gave her a kiss, one which she welcomed.

"Or it could've been the text I was sending you." She said against his lips.

He broke away, "True. Not very subtle. 'Bring pizza or else.' Slightly disconcerting you know."

She laughed waving her arms in the air as she walked to the kitchen. "I'm a woman of many needs. Just set the box on the table by the couch. I don't feel the need to be tidy tonight."

Spike laughed and looked around the living room. Which still was littered with boxes.

"I couldn't tell. What was the commotion towards the door? Fighting an army."

She walked back carrying a set of paper plates and "A good set of heels are deadly, Officer Scarlatti."

She gave him a plate and opened the box of pizza, grabbing a slice and placed it on her own. Taking a bite she sighed and rested against the couch.

"This is perfect." Rebecca commented, voice full of content. Spike rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. Rebecca got a good look at him. He was in his jeans and a nice fitted gym shirt. Clearly just coming from off shift. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and turned away before he caught her looking.

"So. How was today?" She asked quietly, "Caught the robbery on the news after I got home."

Spike didn't really know how to answer. It was a rough day.

"It was- Well it sucked. Truthfully. Never fun to lose someone ya know?"

She searched his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "I know."

"On the contrary. Sam did let Jules and I get shot by Ed today."

Rebecca laughed, "Oh really. Frustration?"

Spike took a huge bite of pizza. "Most definitely" He mumbled mouth full. She narrowed her eyes and he swallowed his food and smiled. "Lew wanted some coke. Sam refused and called him a Jackass."

Rebecca hissed, "Dang. How did Sam take it?"

"Oh. You are not concerned that your brother killed me, but about Sam? The person who let me die"

She playfully kicked him.

"Shut up." She laughed, "I'm serious. It's tough. Remember how pissed I was when you shot Wordy after I let it escalate. It sucks."

Spike set his plate on the "Yeah. It does." He rested against his side of her couch. Rebecca set her food down and scooted over to rest against his chest. He pulled her close and welcomed her. The events of the day leaving him exhausted. They sat there for a while just soaking in the silence.

"Tired?" He whispered, mindlessly running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm. Yes. I went to the studio to check things out today."

"Yeah? How that go?"

"It's wonderful. I'm so proud of Tammy. She really took over. I'm allowing her to stay on as lead. As the owner I'm just going to let her run the course. Maybe teach a few classes now and then ya know?"

He shook his head, "No. Not really. But I trust you. Hey." He stopped stroking her hair, "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" She mumbled.

"SRU, Ops, this life."

Rebecca was quiet. She hadn't really thought about that part of her life. She was still technically still in the system. Just on a very long league of absence. Only taking a job that required her consult, name child psychology.

"No. I don't." That was it. End of conversation. Spike knew better to press it. He kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love you right?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, his moves putting her to sleep.

"You keep doing and saying things like that Officer Scarlatti and I won't let you go home tonight." She commented snuggled closer to him.

"All part of the service here at the SRU. Truth though. Ma would probably flip. I'm a grown man and she acts like I am a horny 15 year old. Can you believe that?"

Rebecca snorted, "You do act like a horny 15 year old."

Spike refused to see her point, "Regardless! Can't even spend more than one night with my lady before I get the entire Italian mob sent after me."

Rebecca sat up and gave him a soft kiss, "It's sweet. Your ma is precious. She cares for you."

"I know."

"Now." Rebecca pushed herself off of Spike and stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Since I am going to be boyfriend less for the night I suggest we have dessert upstairs."

"But you hate food upstairs."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked away toward the bottom of the stairs.

"I never said there was going to be food involved." She said resting against the stair rail. Spike patted his knees fast and nodded. Standing up he walked over, with a curious look in her eyes, Rebecca wasn't prepared when he picked her up.

"Spike! Spike! Put me down!"

"No way pretty lady. I have a strict time schedule to keep."

"You're going to drop me!" She held on close.

He put her down at the top of the stairs. As he backed her into her room he ran kisses down the side of her neck. Unbuttoning her shirt, she shivered as his hands grazed her stomach slowly.

"Mm. Spike." She moaned. Spike stopped kissing her.

"Mam. I am a professional. Now please stop talking so we can get to sexy time ok?"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh, "Yes sir officer sir!"

He tossed his shirt and picked her up, not a care in the world as the door slammed shut behind them.


	2. So She Dances

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint Or Michael Buble. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note:** Second Chapter! Doesn't take place during an episode. Just a filler. Features some Ed, Dancing, Families and pillow talk. There is also some spoken Italian, translations at the bottom if interested. Also I did not know Spikes fathers name. So for now he is Dominic. Mother is Maria. If you know something I don't let me know so I can fix it later! ^_^ So please enjoy this next segment in our adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>So She Dances. <strong>

It was the most stressful encounters of her life. On one random morning she got a big surprise. It seemed like a normal day. Spike had left her house after spending the night when to her surprise, Ed just shows up out of the blue not even 30 minutes later. Not wanting to seem suspicious she let him in.

"So. Big brother, what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked making casual conversation.

"Can't a brother want to say hi to his baby sister? Thought we could go to the range, shoot a couple of rounds."

"Ed." She crossed her arms, not buying his story.

"What!" He laughed.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes; "You have work in just little over an hour, and I have to go to the studio in about 20 minutes."

"So?"

"So? You can't just show up here! I have things to get done, and I still haven't packed my bag- "

"Why?" He questioned leaning forward a bit.

"Why what?" She asked annoyed.

"Why isn't your bag packed? Not like you, Ms punctual."

_Well holy shit, big brother was reading her. _ She thought.

Tough luck on him! She knew those queues! She trained with those! Besides, She wasn't going to tell him it was because she had spent the majority of her morning making out with her boyfriend on the kitchen counter. So she played it cool.

"I woke up late. Been kind of restless lately and-"

"New boyfriend? Saw the toothbrush last time I stopped by." He didn't even seem ashamed.

She opened her mouth and shook her head in disbelief.

"You mean broke in. God, Ed. You can't just-"

"Someone involved with my baby sister, is my concern."

They had argued for about an hour. She finally told him it belonged to a friend. A dancer from the studio who sometimes needed to crash. While he was clearly male, his affections did not stir toward the female gender.

He left, not completely believing her story but accepting it. She let out a shaky breath and walked over to the laundry basket. So glad Ed had not snooped around. Seeing how the top item of the freshly folded clothes was a dark mans shirt.

One that said SRU.

Knowing that it would not be the last time Ed would break in, she knew things had to change.

Maybe she would get a dog.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Rebecca bent forward catching her breath and staring at herself in the mirror. She had just finished up her 12 o' clock jazz class. An advanced class and it had kicked everyones ass. It felt so good to be back in the studio though. In Chicago she had gotten a job as head instructor but it was just different here.

She built this place, her blood, sweat and tears went into getting her dream. There was no feeling that could replace that.

Walking over to her bag she picked up her water bottle and took a long sip, closing her eyes and enjoying the cold liquid hydrate her.

"Excuse me?" A familiar voice spoke into the room. "I'm looking for my girlfriend have you seen her?" Rebecca wiped her mouth and turned toward the man in the room who kept speaking.

"She's about 5'5, brunette, wonderful posture, and dance instructor? You kinda look like her."

Rebecca just closed her eyes and ignored him as she walked over to the stereo, "If you are here for the class, it's not for another 10 minutes. You can wait in the lobby though." She began to rifle through her iPod. Setting up for her next class.

Spike walked in and made his way over to her, admiring the view. She was wearing her 'Dance It Out' leotard with some leggings and heels. He could see her hair was out of place meaning she had just finished another class not to long ago. He loved seeing her like this. There was shame in the desire that built up inside.

"Actually I'm just doing a drive by." He said coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection, "Nice outfit." He whispered in her ear.

Rebecca snorted and turned her head, "Thanks perv. I'm serious though." She walked out of his grasp and back over to her duffle bag, reaching in she picked up a shawl and tied it around her waist.

"I have class soon." She pointed out.

One of the male instructors walked in.

She nodded over to the young man, "Jesse is here and we kind of need to warm up."

Spike shrugged "Ok." He unzipped his jacket before shoving it off, as well as his knee guards. He chucked them to the floor by the mirror.

"Then lets warm up." He said placing his hands on his hips staring at her.

Rebecca looked at her boyfriend like he was insane. Not that she was surprised. Rebecca loved dancing with Spike; it was one of things that made her fall in love with him. She found out after they had just met. He was dropping Clark off for Ed at her studio when he caught the tail end of one of her Salsa classes. He made it known all Scarlatti men knew how to dance, and dance they did.

"You are wearing your uniform." She pointed out.

"No. I am wearing a very fitted black shirt and cameo pants. Also, this wouldn't be the first time I danced in these boots." He said looking down while rocking back and forth.

Rebecca looked behind Spike at Jesse, "You ok with this?"

Jessie nodded enthusiastically. "Honey if it means I get to watch your fine man dance, by all means. Warm up."

"See," Spike said cheeky, "Jesse is fine with it."

Rebecca gave up and nodded. "Ok. Jesse come here." He ran over and she handed him the remote.

"Number 3 please." She walked over to Spike and stood in front of him. "I take it you haven't forgotten how to Cha Cha?"

The musical styles of Michael Buble's 'Save the Last Dance' filled the room. Spike grabbed her wrist and spun her out before spinning her back in and dipping her.

He brought her up fast and they broke apart to begin. He turned to her and winked.

"You just let me lead."

Jesse watched the couple chasse with ease. Bodies perfectly in sync with each other. Just knowing how to respond to each other's movements. Sometimes they would improvise and it was as if they had written the steps in stone. Nothing faltered. He sighed and set down resting his chin on his knees. Watching the couple just create beauty.

Spike took Rebecca's hand into a basic cross body lead; she laughed at how serious he pretended to be. She slowly chassed out and he spun in a small circle, finally breaking a smile and switching hands before bringing her back in.

The students slowly made their way into the studio and stood against the wall watching their teacher do the Cha Cha with some strange man.

When the music ended Rebecca just laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Try smiling next time!" She scolded.

"Hey! I was being professional!" He said jokingly.

Jesse stood up and cleared his throat as he pointed behind them. Rebecca and Spike turned around to see her students clapping and whistling. She blushed and began pushing Spike towards his belongings. Also speaking to them faster than normal.

"Hi guys! This is my friend Spike. He was just leaving, but I hope you caught a glimpse of his form during the cross turn lead, because I know a few of you need to tighten that up." She picked up his jacket and knee guards and shoved them into his arms. Spike smiled.

"Aw. It's like your teacher is embarrassed that she got caught dancing with her hot cop boyfriend kids." He taunted.

She narrowed her eyes, "Goodbye Spike! Say goodbye kids!"

Spike waved and made his way out the door. Rebecca rubbed her hands over her face. The rest of the day she didn't hear the end of the comments.

"He is SO dreamy Ms. Lane!"

"Are you guys getting married?"

"Dude! I told you tough guys could dance!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Spike yawned walking up to his house. Unlocking the door he stepped inside and dropped his duffle on the floor.

"Ma!" He called out setting his keys in the bowl, "_Dove Sei_? I'm home."

He heard his mother laugh, "In the kitchen Michaelangelo. _Vieni ora_!"

Walking down the hallway he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. He saw Rebecca leaning against counter watching his mother cut up vegetables drinking a glass of red wine. When his mother saw him she smiled and set the knife down and wiped her hands.

"Michaelangelo!" She squealed in excitement.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then suddenly slapped him on the back of the head.

Needless to say it caught Spike off guard, and almost made Rebecca spit out her wine.

"Ma? What!" He yelled.

"You! Michaelangelo Scarlatti! You've been dating for 3 months and you bring her home now?" She hit him again. "_Ho insegnato meglio di così_!"

"It's complicated ma! _Lei non ha nemmeno detto la sua famiglia ancora_" He defended himself.

"Ay you two!" She walked back over to the vegetables. She picked them up and dropped then in the bowl by Rebecca, "This sneaking around is going to get you in trouble." She gave Rebecca's cheek a soft pat. "You need peace. Your heart is hurting. Now." She wiped her hands again, "I am going to go check on Dominic. Spike you need to wash up."

She walked out of the kitchen and Spike walked over to the sink. Rebecca took a carrot and started to bite pieces off, rather loud at that. Spike took the sign and turned slightly to look at her.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." –bite- "I just forgot how sexy" -bite- "you get when you speak Italian." He smiled and wiped his hands. Then turned to face her.

"Is that so." He took the carrot from her. She swallowed her piece and he backed her up against the counter. He began to whisper in her ear very quiet, "Tu sei la donna più bella del mondo" When she was pinned he brought her into a hug. "I missed you." He mumbled.

Rebecca smiled, "You could've said the windows are dirty and I would still melt. So unfair." She gazed up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You also saw me earlier today. Which by the way was the highlight of my class." He smiled and leaned back to look at her.

"Did you have to break some hearts? Let them know I am a taken man"

She nodded, with a fake glum face, "The majority of them are 17. So I am pretty sure you will have your name written on some notebook for the next week."

Spike ran his hands around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter. Rebecca pulled back.

With an innocent expression she looked at her boyfriend curiously. "Spike. My most wonderful darling. What do you think you are doing?"

"Well." He standing in between her legs, beginning to trail kisses along her jaw, "I was going to make out with my girlfriend before my mom caught us."

Rebecca closed her eyes, desire sweeping through her body. "Spike-" She gasped, trying to catch her thoughts, "…I don't think I want your parents catching us. Especially after what happened to the last girl your mom caught."

"Oh god…." He groaned sliding his face to the crook of her neck. "I can't believe she told you that."

She pushed him back, "Oh honey. I've been here since 5pm. I got plenty of stories. Did she really have a tongue piercing? Cause if you like that, I'd be willing to make an except-"

"Ok." He released himself from her grasp, "We are done with this conversation." He walked away from Rebecca who jumped off the counter chasing after him.

"Honey! You don't think I'd look good?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Dinner had been wonderful. Rebecca loved the Scarlatti family. She knew not to bring up Spikes job because his father disapproved so the topics were light and flowing. After 3 different desserts and a large glass of wine his parents retired for the evening. Rebecca followed spike to his room where they just laid on the bed curled up together. Taking in the peace and quiet.

"We should go dancing more." She said yawning.

Spike chuckled, "Like back in the day? Those Salsa clubs we would get kicked out of cause you would start a fight."

"I couldn't help myself. Besides, we were on fire. Once you told me you could dance it was over. Not to mention the sexual tension- "

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please don't bring that up. I tend to push that part of our life in the back of my mind. Just makes me think about Ed and that is scary-"

"Speaking of. Ed almost caught us." She interrupted.

Spike opened his eyes, "Run that by me one more time. Because I clearly must have misheard you."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"He found your toothbrush, and almost saw your shirt in my hamper. Speaking of, when did you leave it there."

Spike laughed and poked her side, "I didn't. You stole it. Remember."

Rebecca thought about it for a moment, "That's right. When I snuck out of here." Rebecca intertwined her hands with Spike's, "We have to make a decision soon. Your mom has a point. I have to tell my family. It's only right. My parents wont care, Roy definitely wont care"

Rebecca sighed, "Its just Ed I am worried about. I don't want him killing you. I kinda like you."

"Yeah." He tugged her closer and sighed dramatically, "I don't feel much like dying. Plus. I kinda like you too."

She sat up and stared at him, "Are you ok with this? It's not just about me you know. I love you Michaelangelo Scarlatti. I need to know how you feel about this."

Spike smiled and just pulled her back into his arms. "Don't worry about it. I'm here for the long haul Ms. Lane. I can take whatever your brother is going to dish out. Even if it's a couple punches. "

Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat. That's what worried her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rough Translations:<strong> (Thanks to Google!)

**Dove Sei:** _Where are you_, **Vieni ora**: _Come Now_, **Ho insegnato meglio di così: **_I taught you better than that._

**Lei non ha nemmeno detto la sua famiglia ancora: **_She hasn't even told her family yet_

**Tu sei la donna più bella del mondo: **_You are the most beautiful woman in the world. __  
><em>


	3. He Knows His Brother

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint. Everything else though is mine.

**Authors Note: **Chapter 3. Takes place during and after 'he knows his brother' a major change is happening for the lovely couple. Thank you too mermers for clearing up the names! I shall store it and use them. ^_^. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Just a **thank you** for those taking time to review. I love hearing back from people about how much they loved the chapter, or ached for the characters. Anything really. So I hope you all take the time! Though if you are a silent reader thats wonderful too!

I just hope you all are enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><strong>He Knows His Brother.<strong>

Rebecca walked into the hospital room frustrated beyond belief. A phone call. Thats it.

A phone call from some random person saying he was injured and needed to go home.

Go home. As in go home._ From the hospital. _

Turning the corner she saw officers waiting outside a room. She slowed her pace and approached the man. She showed her badge and the officer stepped aside and she walked in.

She saw Lew first. He was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, hands all bandaged up. He gave her a sad smile before gazing over to the bed. Shifting her gaze she saw Spike sitting on it. Shirt off, medical taped wrapped around his waist and over his arm.

He held up his hands in defense, "Romans! I told him. Fucking Romans!"

She shaking her head she nodded to the door behind her.

"Come on kids. I'll take you back to the station for your things then get you home."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

**7 Hours Earlier**

Rebecca pulled up in front of SRU and shifted the gear into park. Spike made a pathetic noise and frowned.

"Spike. Get out."

"Hey! It's my truck. You don't get to tell me when or I do, or do not have to leave."

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Spike it's just a couple of hours."

"Yeah but its boring and tedious. Besides. I am pretty sure he cheated."

Grabbing the duffle for him from the pack she dropped it in his lap.

"Sam is one of the most skilled marksman on your team. I highly doubt he cheated." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled, "You aren't supposed to like inventory Spike."

He brushed her away, "Says the lady who doesn't have to do it."

She leaned over to give him a peck on the kiss which he tried to refuse before reaching and opening this passenger door.

"Stop being a baby and get out of the truck!" She scolded.

"Fine, little grumpy pants." He unhooked his seatbelt and began to get out. Holding on to the door he turned to look at her. "When do you get your car out of the shop, I don't think Meredith like it when you drive."

"The mechanic says within 3 days. So guess what. I could care less about what Meredith thinks. Does she know about Baby Cakes?"

Spike put a finger to his lips and rubbed the door of the car, "Shh. You will make her jealous. Meredith is very sensitive around the B word"

Rebecca could only smile, "Goodbye Spike."

"Love you."

She waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

Spike shut the door and made his way inside.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"Something isn't right Lew. I know it. I told you earlier. Romans and woods don't mix!" Spike whsipered as they scouted the ravine for their suspect.

Lew laughed, "Spike. It's 5 highly trained officers against a punk kid. We got this."

"Can we focus on the mission please, Spike we can worry about your ancestors lack of woodland history later." Parker said over the radio.

Suddenly a shot rang out and everyone stopped in ready position.

Splitting up the group to find the sigs Lew and Spike went Bravo to hit him from below. They ran into a clearing and there was a noise Spike stopped.

"Hold up. Hold up!"

Lew stopped, glancing back for a second. "What? You hear something?"

Spike wasnt sure. Suddenly there was a noise and a impact on his back.

"Woah!" His pack burst into flames.

He couldn't believe it. He was on fire!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"So does Ed know yet?" Lew asked while the doctor was wrapping up Spike in the hospital.

They had been discussing how angry Rebecca was going to be by the lack of communication on their condition. Which lead to the topic of their 4 month relationship.

Groaning in pain, Spike answered as the doctor hit a tender spot.

"Well. Seeing as I am still alive and not dead. The answer would be no."

"Yeah. I can't see that playing out any other way."

The doctor raised up Spikes arm to test it. Ignoring the officers conversation.

"It sucks ya know. Rebecca and I are serious. As in. One day I'm going to get down on one knee serious and it kills me that she has to doubt it because of her family."

Lew watched the grief on his friends face, "Ed doesn't like complications. Member of his team. Member of his family. Things get taken into effect."

The doctor stepped away to make some notes.

"Think I don't know that Lew? The whole situation is fucked up."

"Well." The doctor walked over, "You are going to be fine. You need to apply ointment to those burns to allow the scar tissue to heal. No heavy lifting or driving the next couple days."

Spike nodded, "Thanks doc. Anything else?"

"Actually yes." He looked between the two gentlemen. "No strenuous activity." Lew chuckled as Spike narrowed his eyes.

The doctor took his belongings and walked out of the room. 15 minutes later Rebecca walked through the doors looking upset. She must've come straight for work. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing her 'Dance It Out' company shirt and sweat pants. Spiked watched her look back and forth between him and Lew.

Spike held up his hands in defense, "Romans! I told him. Fucking Romans!"

Rebecca just shook her head and motioned toward the door.

"Come on kids. I'll take you back to the station for your things then get you home."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Hours later Rebecca tugged on her coat and stood on the bottom of Spikes doorstep. Lew hadn't planned on staying but Spikes mother refused to let him leave on medication while injured. Rebecca saw it was getting late and said her goodbyes. Spike offered to walk her out.

He knew something was wrong, it pained him to see the look of despair in her eyes.

Rebecca was finally coming to grips with today and tears pooled. Spike frowned, stepping forward.

"Ehi, bella. Rebecca what's wrong?" He whispered holding her cheek.

"You scared me today." She admitted. She held on to her emotions so close.

Spike sometimes forgot how intense her emotions were. He let her continue.

"When I got that call and they said you were hurt." She swallowed a sob, "That I needed to come get you. It wasn't okay Spike." She said shaking her head.

He nodded, "I can't imagine it would be. But hey. I'm fine; Lew's going to be fine. No more worrying."

She wiped a tear away. "I know. I'm just being a baby."

"Well." He stepped down to place both hands on her cheeks, "You are lucky I love you and can put up with it."

She smiled and laughed which made Spike feel better.

"Jerk."

He dropped his arms to her shoulders and smiled.

"You'll come by tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I'll let your mom take first shift tonight in the 'I need to watch over guys who can't watch out for themselves' club."

"Mmm." He hugged her close, "Nurse Mom or Nurse Girlfriend. Can't say which one I will appreciate more." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You guys going to be ok tonight?" She asked pulling back.

"Yeah. The painkillers will probably kick in soon and Lew and I could use the rest."

"Good. You should sleep. I will stop by on my way to work ok? Check in."

He nodded leaned down to give her a soft kiss. Careful to not hurt him she stood on her tiptoes and returned it. Just a small second and he still craved more.

"Mmm. You need to go before I kick Lew out."

Rebecca agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and walked out to her car. Neither noticing the familiar truck parked one house down.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Ed turned off the car off in front of Spikes neighbors. He knew Lew was over and he wanted to check on his guys.

About to get out he paused when Spike's porch light came on and the door opened. Two very familiar figures walking out.

He watched with curious gaze as his baby sister and teammate conversed on the porch step.

It seemed rather friendly, too friendly almost. But there was no way-

Suddenly Spike's hand was placed on Rebecca's cheek.

Who accepted his touch.

Then the_ intimate_ whisper he was conveying to her.

She nodded in understanding.

Spike kissed her.

She kissed Spike back.

Ed was furious. He knew she was hiding someone. She never expected it to be Spike. Ed thought he had stopped that year ago. Apparently he was wrong.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

**2 weeks later. **

Spike was all smiles on the phone as we walked into work. Waving to his colleagues and he passed by.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight? Get dressed up, maybe a little dancing? Oh course I'm up to it. Rebecca. Stop worrying I am fine, just tender."

Still sore but healed Spike was able to return to work after 2 weeks. He was thankful. Not that he didn't like his mother and girlfriend doting over him he just missed being out there with his team.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making smart comments to the most beautiful and wonderful girlfriend who has been tending to my wounds. Oh. You didn't catch my sarcasm? I apologize."

He saw Ed rounding the corner and cut it short. "Hey. I will call you later. Ya. You too. Bye." He snapped the phone shut. He waved to Ed who approached him.

"Hey Ed!"

"Spike." Ed nodded.

"How are you?"

"Good. Hows the war wounds? Rebecca still on your case?" Ed asked super fast. Forgetting the trick, Spike answered.

"Yeah man she's -"

Ed's fist came forward and punched him in the face. There was a very distinguishing popping sound.

Spike had leaned over holding his now bloody nose. Unable to make a sound.

_The entire station was quiet._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snaps<em>.<br>_**Crazy right! I have the next chapter done. But I think I am splitting it up and using the first half as it's own chapter because it's super long right now.


	4. Never Kissed A Girl Part1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** Now this chapter has been split up into two parts. It's really heavy on Lane siblings. Set during episode 'Never Kissed A Girl' Cept I got rid of that girl security guard. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Kissed A Girl.-Part 1<strong>

"You lied just like everybody else!" The gunman screamed at Ed.

Rebecca's eyes darted back and forth between the two men and she stopped a tremor from showing.

Ed was so calm. "A gun never solved anything. Believe me."

Rebecca looked around the room at the windows; silently hoping the Team was trying something soon!

"Just put the gun down." Her older brother whispered.

The man turned to Rebecca pointing the gun, "You get over next to him. Put your hands up." Rebecca nodded and complied.

Ed gave her a quick glance before turning back to the man who had the gun now trained on his sister.

"It's over. It's over." The man kept whispering, ready to shoot Rebecca. Ed tried to keep his feelings at bay.

"No." Ed pleaded shaking his head.

Fearing for Rebecca. The man just looked at them with a hollow stare.

No emotions masking his face.

"You're time is up."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

**5 Hours Earlier. **

Spike had woken up disgruntled, cold, and alone. Rebecca wasn't on her side of the bed and he also could hear yelling coming from downstairs. One that sounded an awful lot like his girlfriend. This was the 4th time in 2 weeks.

Yawning he looked at the clock and it read 6:45. Which was unfair. He didn't have to be awake for another 15 minutes.

Groaning he leaned back into the pillow and tried to ignore his girlfriend. It wasn't until he heard a crash that he opened his eyes. Worried, he rolled over and grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them up.

He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall before walking down the stairs.

He saw a broken plate resting against the front door. Clearly enduring the wrath of his girlfriend. Stepping over it he caught the end of the conversation.

"No. I don't think you understand big brother. I want NOTHING to do with you. You can say you're sorry for the rest of your life for all I care. Leave me the fuck alone!"

She hung up and dropped it to the floor. She screamed in frustration. Spike winced, also worried the cops were going to be called. He didn't need another thing for the team to hold against him.

That's how they found themselves here. Spike was quiet as he watched his girlfriend at the shooting range. He stood 10 feet away. Arms crossed. Rebecca wasn't shooting for practice. This was anger. She had been in a foul mood all morning

He hoped they worked things out. The Lane siblings had been at it for 3 weeks. It was exhausting.

Rebecca finished her clip and holstered her firearm. She took off her earmuff, Spike as well.

"Feel better?" He asked testing the waters.

"No" She mumbled.

"Maybe you should just talk to him. Clear the water."

"See. The thing is Michaelangelo. I don't WANT to talk to him. I can't believe you are defending him!" She began to raise her voice. Spike wasn't having it.

"He's ON my team Rebecca." He snapped, "We have to be on each others side. If we aren't bad things happen."

She glared at him before glancing at her watch.

"I need to go. You can drop me off at home." She said picking up all her things. Spike looked at her confused.

"You don't have to be at court for another 2 hours. I thought we were going to get breakfast."

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and stared at Spike, "Maybe I'm not hungry. Maybe I want to drive myself. Maybe you should just give me a ride or I'll walk." She sneered walking passed his aggravated form towards his truck.

"Rebecca. Stop it. You are acting like a child." He called after her.

She stopped at the passenger door. "Are you going to give me a ride or not Officer Scarlatti."

"I don't see why you are so mad!"

"You want to know how mad I am. Fine."

Ignoring him she grabbed a magazine out of her back pocket. Unholstered her gun and began to walk back over to the targets. Not bothering with earmuffs she clipped the magazine closed, cocked the gun and didn't even look at the target before firing.

Not missing one. Single. Shot.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"So you dropped her off?" Lew asked looking at his friend while tying his boots up. Spike nodded and pulled his normal shirt off, hanging it up on the rack.

"Course I gave her a ride, no way I was going to let her walk home. Especially not pissed off from the gun range, she could kill someone."

"True. Girl is scary with a firearm."

Ed walked into locker room and nodded toward the boys, saluting them.

"Ladies"

"Hey Ed." They responded in sync.

Ed started unbuttoning his shirt, "So. Called my sister this morning. Didn't seem very happy to speak to me."

Spike nodded, "Believe me. The plates and I can agree on that. Then the target at the gun range as well." He put on his

Ed chuckled and let out a low whistle, "She knows how to use a gun. So how is she?"

Spike began pulling his pants up. "Pissed. I'm pretty sure she isn't going to talk to me for the rest of the week. Or at least until she gets out of court and can call me. I'll let her stew and calm down."

Ed looked up from the bench at the younger officer, "That bad?"

"Worse."

Ed was upset, "Which is ridicules. I did everything she wanted. I apologized; I accepted the two of you, why can't she just. Get over it. Ok. So I punched you in the face. Broke your nose a little."

"Besides," Spike walked over and stood in front of the mirror observing his face. "I think you made my nose look better." Ed laughed.

The boys finished getting dressed. Ed decided to stay and check the guns while the boys opted for some training outside.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Staring down a scope lens, Ed didn't hear Greg come in.

"Hey. One hole." Greg placed a target against the gate, "How many shots?"

Ed quietly laughed, "Twenty."

Greg smiled, "Nice. That's why you're still my number one."

Ed just smiled, "That's why I'm always number one." He placed the gun on the table. Greg paused before speaking.

"Ed. We're being sued, wrongful death."

Ed turned around and stared at his boss who continued.

"First York Plaza."

Ed glanced away. He couldn't believe it. He walked out of the cage.

"Wrongful death?" He passed by Greg, "We're being sued or I'm being sued?"

Greg watched as his friend stripped off his a jacket with anger, "Technically. You."

Ed opened his locker.

"Look. I know with everything going on with Rebecca, and Spike. It's tense. This is probably the last thing you need. The force is behind you a hundred percent. I'm behind you-"

Ed looked at Greg and rubbed his face, "This is not happening. I was doing my job!"

"I know. Ed. Buddy. They want you down at the courthouse this morning deposition."

Ed didn't care, "I'm on shift."

Greg wasn't buying it. "Ed we need to be seen taking this seriously."

After a bit more coaxing Ed backed down defeated. Grabbing his street clothes he complied with his bosses wished and went down to the courthouse.

Rebecca walked out of the courtroom and looked at her watch for the time. One of the Attorney's Dan walked over to her.

"Thanks a lot for coming out Rebecca. I'm sure the jury will have to convict the man after what he put that poor child through."

Rebecca just shrugged, "Happy to help."

"Hey. I was thinking, want to grab a bite to eat? Maybe a drink-"

She held up her hand to stop him, "Dan. I'm just as happy with Spike as I was 2 months ago."

"Well. Least I tried."

"No harm. Well I need to get going. See you later."

"Yeah. I have another case to get too."

She made her way over to the upstairs bathroom and shut the door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

A shooter.

A shooter in the courthouse. Come on. This guy must have some balls. Dialing the boss, Ed put the phone to his ear.

"Boss, it's me." He walked toward the stairs. "Yeah. I figured something was up." He began his decent, "What's his 20?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "An ex con. Fantastic. Look, I am going to find Rebecca and she and I will get security sorted. See you when you get here."

He hung up the phone and began dialing Rebecca's number.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Washing her hands she glanced at her cell phone, Ed was calling her again. She really didn't want to answer the phone, but she figured, if he made her morning a complete mess, might as well let him ruin her afternoon.

She picked up the phone and answered.

"Haven't you already ruined my day."

"_Rebecca we have a shooter in the courthouse."_ He was short and straight to the point.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror then turned towards the door.

"What? Shooter? Ed, how do you know?"

"_Cause I'm at the courthouse. I need your location. I need you out."_

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, "I'm at the top level bathroom. I can get to the lobby in 4 minutes."

"_He's armed and roaming, we don't know where he is, I'm making my way to you now."_

"Get out. Get Safe." She whispered.

"_Get out. Get Safe. Where are you now?" _He replied.

She turned the corner to go down the stairs not looking forward.

"I'm just now going down-"

The gunman was in front of her, weapon raised. "Drop the phone." Rebecca froze. Ed could be heard yelling through the device. Rebecca let it fall to the ground.

"Put your hands up." He demanded. She didn't move. "Now. Put them up!" He got closer. Rebecca complied. "I'm looking for a man named Dan Cheznik. Do you know where he is?"

Dan? The prosecutor she just saw for his case. That Dan Cheznik.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where he is." She whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"Look, you work here don't you?" He questioned.

She disagreed, "No. I'm a specialist in child psychology." Never lie to a suspect, "I'm just here for a case. Dan Cheznik. He's a lawyer right, what did he do."

"He ruined. My. Life!" Walking around Rebecca the man grabbed her arm and kicked her phone down the stairs. Then he pushed her to walk. Sudden;y there were footsteps and they froze in place.

Rebecca saw Ed turning the corner, gun raised. She felt a bit better. The man tightened his hold on her arm.

"Everything okay folks?" Ed asked. His heart picking up speed seeing Rebecca being held hostage.

"He's got a gun." She calmly stated.

The suspect was furious, "Turn around. Get out of here now. Or I will kill her. I swear I will." Ed saw the fear flash in Rebecca's eye before it disappeared.

Ed wasn't going to leave her.

"I said get out of here!" He threatened. Ed stood his ground.

"Okay, you know what?" He held his arms raised, "My names Ed. I'm just working security."

Rebecca's eyes went wide as he lowered his weapon.

"I'm just going set this down. Take the clip out. Put them right here ok?" He set them on the bottom stair. "Just, tell me what you want."

He was bartering with the guy. The guy had a gun to her back and her big brother was trying to barter. Telling him he would call his boss and sort it out. She didn't know whether to be angry or upset.

The man agreed, "You do anything stupid and I will shoot her. Right here, right now. I promise you I will!"

Ed nodded, "I hear you. Look can I just speak to her for a second. I've seen her around the court. Rebecca? It's Rebecca right?" He asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah Ed. I'm fine." She whispered. Ed nodded.

Grabbing his phone he dialed for Greg. He turned and gave Rebecca a reassuring glance.

"It's ok."

She didn't feel like it was.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Greg and the team pulled up to the courthouse. His cell began to ring and he picked up.

"Parker here."

"_Boss hey it's me. Yeah. I'm in a stairwell, off the third floor. With a young man, what's your name?"_

"Young man," He placed his hands on the hood of the truck, "What are you saying Ed. Are you telling me you're with the subject now."

"_Yeah."_

Greg sighed, "Okay. Hang tight, we're right outside the building."

"_We're looking for a prosecutor named Dan Cheznik." _Ed pressed.

"You got your gun Ed?" Greg had hope.

"_No, no no. It's C-H-E-"_

Unarmed. This was not good, "Are you telling me he's got you at gunpoint."

There was a pause, _"That's right. Yeah. We just need a location for the young man and my friend Rebecca here."_

"Okay. So he's holding Rebecca hostage. Is she hurt."

"_Correct. That's right. No. They are both fine Boss."_

"Want the team on immediate action plan? Just give me a yes Ed."

"_No…No. He's a prosecutor."_

"Just stay on the line Ed.

"_Boss. I'm going to have to call you back."_

Greg complied. "Okay."

Greg turned toward his team, "Stairwell off the third floor. Guys got two hostages, one's a young woman."

"How do we know?" Jules questioned.

"Cause Ed's the second hostage."

A chorus is disbelief hovered over the team. This situation was getting worse by the minute. Greg still had more to tell them.

"Guys, he doesn't have his gun with him. Also. There's something you should know about the female hostage."

Greg turned to Spike.

"It's Rebecca guy. Rebecca Lane is the female hostage."

Spike swallowed and turned to look at the courthouse.

This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ Oh snaps._


	5. Never Kissed A Girl Part2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Flashpoint. Just the original stuff.

**Authors Note:** The conclusion. Not a lot of Spike/Rebecca (SPECCA?) But plenty of action. and siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Kiss A Girl.-Part2<strong>

"Wordy we need to find this guy Dan Cheznik. Ed kept repeating the name. He is a prosecutor. If we need a place to start that's who we find. Jules get me a ID on the shooter." He then turned to Spike.

"Spike?"

Spike broke gaze with the building, "Yeah boss?"

"Can you do this?"

"Sure. Yeah. Sure boss."

"Good. I need you and Lewis to get inside there and clearing out the courtrooms. See if we can find our people ok?"

Jules walked away to call Kira. Greg tried to ease the tension.

"Look. They were both charming, good looking. The Lane siblings are going to be fine. They are professionals. Ok?"

If only they were so sure.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Things were getting hostel inside the courthouse. The gunman was not pleased for having no answers. Every minute that passed he was closer to pulling the trigger on Rebecca.

Ed was told to keep him on their time. So he tried talking. Hopefully enough to get his mind off shooting his sister.

"This guy, Cheznik. Must've done something really bad…" He stared at the young man, "I mean has to right. To get you to pull and gun and risk your life."

The man squeezed Rebecca's arm in defense, "You don't know what you are talking about! He is going to deserve whatever he has coming!"

Ed nodded, "I understand…So. What did he convict you of?"

"Murder!" The man shouted. "He convicted me of murder."

Rebecca and Ed caught each other's gaze. The game had changed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

When Greg called back with the location of Cheznik, Ed had to stall for time.

"Haven't found the guy yet. That's ok. Mister my boss is trying real hard."

_"We can do A. Lethal- Surprise entry. Or B. Lethal from across the courtyard. Ed you'll have an earwig on the Prosecutors' table. Do you understand me?"_

Knowing the game had been set he understood.

"Yes."

The gunman got mad, "WHAT IS HE SAYING!"

"He's in courtroom seven! Seven alright!" Ed yelled.

The man shoved Rebecca hard, "Show me! Which room! Lets go!"

Ed saw the tears pooling his sister's eyes from he pain, she let out a whimper involuntarily.

Ed laid a hand on his sister's arm. Stopping them from moving. She stood between the men terrified.

"Hey! She's scared all right! You're making it worse." Ed said viciously to the man.

The man picked up his gun and aimed toward Ed.

"Walk now." He threatened. Ed didn't back down.

"Just put the gun down." He asked kindly. "Put the gun down, and you can take me instead ok."

Rebecca shook her head.

Ed turned back to the barrel of the gun. "Take me instead."

The man saw the cuffs hanging from Ed's belt. He nodded towards them.

"Cuff him." He told Rebecca. She reached forward with shaky hands to take the cuffs.

"It's fine." He whispered. She looked up at him.

"Ed.-"

"Rebecca." His gaze telling her to not question him.

"Get out. Stay Safe?" She whispered.

He nodded, "Get out. Stay Safe.

"Enough Talking! Now! I'll take the two of you!"

Rebecca cuffed her brother. Then looked at the gunman. "It's done." The man nodded.

"I swear. If he's not in that room when I get there."

Ed hoped the team was working fast.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Wordy and the team opened courtroom 7 and immediately went into action.

"I'm looking for Dan Cheznik."

The prosecutor looked at Wordy, "That'd be me."

"Sir you need to go with these officers, the rest of the room we need to clear out now. Please move toward the back."

Everyone began working to get out the civilians. Greg and Jules took command base.

"They are on the move." Greg nodded toward the security camera. Jules scooted over to see.

"Oh my god. They have Ed handcuffed, and the gun is on Rebecca."

"What the hell are you doing Ed." Greg whispered.

Sam was busy with Lewis, Wordy, and Spike.

"We need to move fast! We'll answer all your questions outside!"

Greg saw the large number of people, "We still have half a dozen people, and guys they are almost to the courtroom. Lewis how's audio?"

Lew finished setting up the table, "Done. Earwigs on the table."

Spike waiting by the door worried.

"Second away guys." Boss said over the radio. Sam walked over to Spike.

"Spike. Let's go."

Spike nodded and started towards Sam then stopped. There was someone still in the audience pew. He approached the old woman.

"Hey! No. Up!" He reached to grab her arm and help her up.

Ed stopped at the door and began to have trouble unlocking it. He saw through the window Spike carrying an old woman to safety. When it was clear he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"I got it."

The man shoved them inside. The courtroom was empty.

The gunman bolted the door shut.

"You lied." He pushed them to walk forward.

Ed just remained calm, "They said he would be."

"You lied!" The man screamed, "You lied just like everybody else!"

He walked past the siblings and Ed made sure to now place himself between Rebecca and the suspect. Keeping her safe for the time being.

The suspect began to undue his tie, he was frustrated.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh my god."

They stood there in silence for 5 minutes. The suspect was losing it.

He looked at the clock. Suddenly he walked back over and put the gun up to Rebecca's face. She closed her eyes. It took all Ed's strength to not charge the man.

"You. You are going to take his cell phone and call the police and tell them they have 15 minutes to get Cheznik here. OR ONE OF YOU DIES!" He screamed and Rebecca flinched nodding.

Rebecca turned to Ed who glanced down to his pocket and she reached over to pick up the phone.

She dialed the number.

"_Hello."_

"I need to speak with the police," She spoke quietly.

"_Rebecca? It's Greg. Are you ok?"_

"Yes this is Rebecca. Then man says you have 15 minutes to deliver Cheznik. Or one of us dies."

She hung up the phone with her trembling fingers.

The suspect ran to the doors and began to look through them. Ed saw the earwig and picked it up. Rebecca walked next to him.

"Distract him. I got ears, do it!" He whispered. Rebecca couldn't focus and then just started walking. The man turned suddenly and screamed.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm dizzy!" Rebecca said crying, "I need to sit down!"

"Don't move!" He walked passed Ed, who was able to stick the earwig in. The man took Rebecca and threw her into one of the benches. Ed had to do something.

"Hey! Look at me! Just let me help you." Ed yelled. " Why are you here? This about revenge." Ed pleaded. Knowing he could ear the boss. Greg told him to get ready; they were going to position on the balcony.

"I don't want revenge!" The man screamed.

"Seems silly. Everything you have done today and you don't want revenge. Then what do you want."

"I want my name back. I want answers. I want to know how they got a confession out of me when I never confessed."

Ed nodded, sitting on the corner of the table.

"Why don't you tell me about your case."

"The file isn't there. I went to see it and it's missing. I need to talk to the guy who put me away so he can tell me what happened!"

Ed nodded, "I get it. Couple months ago I did something. And I keep having to defend it."

Rebecca looked at her brother, knowing the exact case he was speaking about.

"I have to defend what I did. Even though I know exactly what happened, perfectly. My brain still will play tricks on me. Then I go over it in my mind." He looked at his sister. "I think maybe...I'm remembering it differently."

Rebecca was in awe. It had been so long since she got to witness her brother in action. He was a supreme being. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

Ed knew the team was almost to the balcony above them, he told the young man to tell him about the case. The young girl, his best friend who they convicted him of rape and murder.

Ed could see the love in the mans eyes when he spoke about the girl. It was something you can't fake.

This man loved that woman.

He did not kill her.

Rebecca knew the case; they studied it in her class.

"I'm so sorry." Rebecca whispered standing up. The man kept back a sob and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Glancing up at the Balcony he saw the team. He stood up and Rebecca took his queue.

"So what." He whispered, "You sat up there, told your story and thought the jury would believe you?" The gunman began backing up.

"They did! Until Cheznik put some guy on the stand. Some guy I was in the holding cell with for 5 minutes."

Rebecca's ears picked up a creak and she looked up, Spike and Lew were walking above them. The gunman continued.

"He knew things only the killer would know. Said I did it."

Time passed and Ed distracted. He was doing fine till the man glanced at the clock.

The gun went back up.

"No. It's over." He whispered. Ed shook his head.

"No."

The man turned to Rebecca pointing the gun, "You get over next to him. Put your hands up." Rebecca nodded and complied.

She stood behind Ed. The gunman trained directly on her.

"Your time is up." He whispered.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Spike was moving as fast as he could. Lewis close behind. The gunman was about to shoot Rebecca and he couldn't let that happened.

He made it to the balcony and kept his feelings at bay.

Not wanting the image of a gun to his girlfriends head affect him. Grabbing a flash grenade he got ready to go and pulled out the tab.

Dropping it as Lew hooked them up to the lines. "Let's do it."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Rebecca closed her eyes and grabbed Ed's hand. Suddenly there was a click. Rebecca opened her eyes for a second. Then broke contact and looked up.

The gunman did as well.

Then a sudden flash and small explosion occurred. Ed ducked his head and grabbed Rebecca, they ran. Spike and Lew dropped to the floor

"Police!" They screamed. "Put the gun down now!"

Ed and Rebecca kept running. She couldn't breathe. All she could hear was Ed telling her she was going to be ok. Over and over.

They finally reached the hallway and she felt herself speaking.

"I screwed up. I'm sorry. I looked up and he saw. Ed. Oh god I'm so sorry!"

"Rebecca. REBECCA! Focus on me." A guard walked over to get the cuffs off. Once he was free Ed placed his hands on her cheek to get her to focus.

"Rebecca! Look at me!"

She got control of her breathing and closed her eyes, nodding.

"You did great Rebecca. We need to go."

Jules walked over to them and escorted them to the control room.

They walked in and Greg went over Ed say Lewis and Spike. Gun now trained on 'Michael' who had turned the gun towards him.

They argued. Ed needed to get back in there. Rebecca sat down with Jules and was giving an oxygen mask. She needed to see the paramedic but wouldn't move until that kid was safe.

Ed grabbed his vest and gun.

"I'm not trying to take it back." He looked at Rebecca one more time. She nodded and he left.

Dan was standing in the room talking to an officer. Jules watched Rebecca take the oxygen mask off.

"Rebecca, you need clean air. Rebecca!"

Rebecca stood up and walked over to Dan. He didn't have a chance to say anything before she flew her fist forward.

Wordy pushed himself off the wall, "Oh Shit!" and ran over to Rebecca and grabbed her from behind. She managed to get two punches in before Wordy was able to grab her.

"YOU RUINED HIS LIFE! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" She screamed to Dan. Jules placed herself in front of Dan to protect him, althought she wished she could watch the younger Lane kick the crap out of the guy.

Suddenly Rebecca couldn't breathe again. She started coughing, not catching her bearings and Wordy scooped her up in his arms, "I'm taking her to the medic."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

He was going to be ok. Ed had to believe it as they escorted Michael to the cop car. Walking back to his team Wordy found him.

"You alright?"

Ed nodded, "I'm fine. Where Rebecca." Wordy nodded behind him.

"Over at the ambulance with Spike."

"She doing ok?" Ed questioned. Wordy smiled.

"She'll be fine. Just needs to rest. Also needs to ice her right hand."

"Whys that?" Ed questioned. Wordy pointed over to where an Cheznik was being shoved into a police car. Beautilful shiner surrounding his right eye. Ed couldn't help but smile.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Greg allowed Spike 5 minutes to talk to Rebecca before they would have to leave. When he found her she was sitting on the back of an open ambulance with an oxygen mask. Rebecca's eye lit up when she saw him walking towards her, his were full of worry.

She took the mask off and shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm having trouble catching my breath. That's it. I'm ok. Look all here."

"Rebecca."

"I know. Spike. You don't need to tell me. Today was scary."

Spike was silent. He lifted her elbow and saw the nasty bruises on her arm from being grabbed. His blood boiled.

"He was a scared kid Spike. He wanted answers."

"He hurt you."

She snatched her arm back, "I'll survive."

He inspected her knuckle as well. Gently moving his fingers over the black and blue arches.

"Wish I could have seen it. Wordy won't stop taking about. Your rage. My girlfriend the badass."

Rebecca laughed, "I can be scary at times. You want to talk about badass though." She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed him. "How about my boyfriend. I don't think you heard. He throws some terrifying flash grenade that about destroyed my ears, then drops in from the balcony to save the day! Total badass."

"That so?" He smirked.

She nodded, "My hero."

He didn't even speak. Just took her into his arms, not wanting to let her go.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Ed looked over and saw his sister sitting on the back of the bus. She had a towel and Spike was assessing the injuries. She looked to be telling him she was fine.

Spike picked up her elbow and saw the fresh bruises. She snatched it away. Place her hand on his cheek she seemed to be calming him down.

Spike pulled her in close and just shook his head. Rebecca nodded and ran her fingers down his hair.

She looked over and saw Ed.

Ed gave her a tiny nod smiling. Letting her know it was ok.

They didn't need words. Rebecca smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Sorry for the lack of Specca! Plenty more on the way!

I know there wasn't really a 'talk' between Rebecca and Ed. Just based off of what I have seen from all 4 seasons is that Ed really hates talking. Especially if he is in the wrong. If I decide to write it, I would make a one shot featuring them.


	6. The Weekend

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Flashpoint. I own the other stuff not in the show.

**Authors Note:** Here is a slight filler chapter. Some fluffy and comedic goodness. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The Weekend.<strong>

She sat on his bed, legs crossed; as he packed clothes into a duffle bag.

"Let me get this straight. You are going fishing."

"Yep." Spike answered short.

"But you hate fishing."

Spike was quiet.

"And you hate the woods." She also pointed out, "Remember. Romans."

"I know Rebecca. Your point?" He shoved one last shirt into the bag before zipping it up.

"My point." She got up from her seat and went over to where he was standing and sat on his duffle bag to annoy him.

"Why are you going fishing in the woods if you hate them both."

"Because Ms. Lane." He gave her a quick kiss. "Your brother asked me to." He grabbed her arm and helped her off the duffle bag gently. "So I have to go."

Rebecca and Sophie watched the boys load all the gear into Ed's truck. Rebecca had mixed feelings about her boyfriend spending 2 days alone in the woods with her slightly overprotective brother.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"Think they'll be fine?" Rebecca asked Sophie who just laughed.

"I think Spike can handle his own for 2 days."

"Yeah but this isn't work Ed, this is, 'I'm the older Lane who is going camping with the guy who I work with, and that said guy is sleeping with my sister' Ed."

"I think you are being a little dramatic Rebecca."

"I'm a realist. You know what I'm talking about! You are married to him!"

Sophie had to agree there, "True."

The guys gave their girls a hug and kiss goodbye before waving off as they drove away. Rebecca couldn't help but worry for the man she loved. They haven't been a day apart since they got together. Now they are separated for a whole weekend. There was a void.

"I need a dog." She stated watching the car drive away. Sophie snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Today. I need to get a dog"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

It was late, it was cold, and Spike slightly dampt. He had fallen into the river more times than he could count and it didn't make this trip any easier.

Ed walked over and handed him a steaming cup of coffee. Spike took it no questions asked and let it warm up his damp body.

Ed sat with his own across from Spike. A fire the only thing separating them.

"I'm ok with it ya know." Ed voiced. Spike looked up from his drink confused.

"Want to run that by me again?"

"You and Rebecca. I'm ok with it."

"Really."Spike didn't seem so sure.

Ed nodded, "Years ago. When this thing between the two of you began it was different. I knew a different you, I knew a different Rebecca. Then suddenly things changed. You loved her."

"I still do." He whispered after sipping his coffee. " I never thought it was going to happen Ed. I respected you."

"Which broke her heart. She still resents me for that. I don't blame her. If I hadn't stopped the two of you, maybe she wouldn't have gone back to Tyler."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda boss."

Ed didn't agree. "Spike. When she called me. Terrified. Scared." He just shook his head and hid behind his hands, "I just. I could have killed that son of a bitch. When I got to Chicago and saw her. What that man did."

Spike tossed a twig into the fire, "She doesn't talk about it. What Tyler did. I never ask though. I figure we are both adults and when she is ready she will tell me."

"I guess that's why we fight so much. I never really think of her as an adult. She is my baby sister. Always will be."

"Kind of creates a problem though right, Rebecca craves her independence and freedom."

Ed walked over to the cooler and got two beers, "I never really gave it to her." Walking back to Spike he offered one, who declined. "Though I am happy. If it had to be anyone, I am glad it's you Spike."

Spike didn't expect that. He didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Ed. I love her. I love her a lot."

Ed took a swig of his beer and nodded, "She loves you too. If you hurt her though. I'll kill you."

Spike smiled. The fire popped and a wolf could be heard howling in the distance. Spike tensed up and surveyed his surroundings.

"I thought you were going to today. Will not lie."

"Spike. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't need the woods."

"That's very terrifying. In every single aspect."

Ed just laughed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Rebecca felt like shit. If she had known that she was going to catch some sort of cold this weekend, she would not have bought a dog.

But. He was so wonderful.

He was the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on.

He followed her wherever she went.

He craved her.

Right now though, She needed him gone. Not really, but just until the nausea passed and she stopped throwing up.

"Spartacus." She groaned, "Baby. Please stop barking. Mommy doesn't feel good."

She rested against the bathtub and the dog walked over happily and sat in front of her with a toy.

She found her cell phone and called Sophie.

"I need you to take the dog. Sophie! I'm sick! No. No don't call them. He doesn't need to be here. I can take care of myself. Yes. I guess I can take care of a dog too. Thanks. No. I meant thanks for nothing! Stop laughing!"

Hanging up on Sophie she looked down at her phone. Biting her lip she didn't know if it was appropriate to call. Then again she felt like crap. So forgetting her manners she dialed the number of the only other mother she knew.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

It was a pleasant weekend. Spike found out 3 important things.

Spike is horrible at fishing. Ancestry be damned, he could not catch a fish.

Spike hates sleeping outdoors. Cold. Slimy. Animals. Does not work.

And last. If there was ever a zombie apocalypse. Having Ed Lane on your side was a must. The man knew his way around the forest.

Pulling up to the Lane residence had been a relief. He was ready for a hot shower, and some sexy times with the girlfriend.

Sophie and Clark came out to greet them, Spike couldn't help but wonder where said girlfriend was. Sophie just laughed. Told him to take a shower and she would give him a ride over to Rebecca's. Then he could see why she was indisposed at the current moment.

Confused, he complied. Maybe a shower would help him not feel as if every bug was crawling over it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Barking.

It was not something Spike expected to hear when he unlocked the door to his girlfriend's house.

She didn't have a dog. Least she didn't have a dog three days ago when he left.

Though sure enough when he opened the door there was a puppy standing with two paws on the arm of the couch, toy in mouth, just staring at him.

It was a very strange looking puppy, a corgi if he remembered correct. There wasn't much of a scare factor to him either.

Taking off his coat he set it on the hanger by the door and made his way inside the house looking for Rebecca.

"Rebecca? Babe you in here?" He called into the kitchen but heard nothing. Hearing a noise though, he went to investigate. He turned the corner and to his surprise he saw his mother. In Rebecca's kitchen. Making stew.

"Ma?" He questioned turning around.

"Michaelangelo! You're home!" She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah mom. I am. Where's Rebecca?" He questioned looking around.

"Oh Michael. She is upstairs, sick."

"Sick!" He went to walk but she grabbed him.

"Non avete il coraggio! I just got her to sleep! Poor thing. I told da I would wait for you then come home. But I want to hear about the trip!"

"Ah Ma-."

"I made soup. Basil and Tortellini."

Spike laughed and sat at the table, "Well. You know I love tortellini. Besides, I need to know about the new addition to the household."

After about an hour his mother finally left.

Taking the dog in his hands he made his way through the mess and began to climb the stairs.

He slowly pushed the door open and had to stifle back a laugh. Rebecca looked miserable.

She looked to be surrounded by a dozen balled up Kleenex, bottles of water, and empty pill packets. Opening the door more he made himself known. Rebecca looked up and groaned before rolling over in agony.

"Ugh. Spike. What are you doing here?"

Spike walked over and put the dog on the bed that eagerly went to Rebecca.

"I came for some sexy times, then I met the guard dog, then I saw my mother." Spike situated himself by Rebecca's feet.

Rebecca smiled, "She saved my life." The dog trotted his way over the wave of blankets and pounced on her hands, "and Spartacus here, is ferocious. Can't you tell?" The puppy licked her hand and playfully nipped her fingers.

"So ferocious." He rubbed her leg through the blanket. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" He whispered seriously.

" What's wrong?" She picked up, "What isn't wrong. I ache, my throat hurts, I keep vomiting. I think my fever broke. Sophie just said I was being melodramatic, so I called your mom. She's been here since this morning. She saved me from my death bed."

Spike couldn't help but crack a grin; he stood and reached over to feel her forehead.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.

"Death bed huh? Well. No fever. Probably over the worst of it, which is a good sign."

"He was knocking Michaelangelo, I tell yeah. Bright light and all."

"Yeah," He moved closer, "What happened next."

She shrugged, "Wouldn't be able to tell ya. Your mom smeared something on my nose and I was out."

Spike laughed and squeezed her side, "Sounds like her. Well. I am happy you are alive."

She smiled, "Likewise, bring me home any fish mountain man?"

"Nope. But it's ok. I'm not meant to be a fisherman."

The puppy walked over and jumped on Spikes free hand. Spike reached over and held it against his chest.

"So. Tell me about Spartacus."

"I miss you. I wanted a companion."

Spike laughed and scratched the dog behind his ears, "You can't just buy a dog every time I go out of town."

Rebecca nodded, "I know that. I can buy a cat, some fish, a turtle, maybe a bird-"

Spike held up his hand, "I get it."

"I just." She looked at him, "It's lonely here. I've never had a problem with living alone. Now. It scares me."

"Well. I wouldn't be the best person to ask advice about living alone. I live my parents."

Rebecca smiled and sat up a little, "I love you a little more each time I see you with them. OK. Lay next to me. Tell me about the trip."

He set the dog back down on the bed and frowned, "Rebecca." He whispered. She looked at him confused.

"Babe?"

He crawled over her laid down next to her, "I really wanted Sexy Time tonight." He playfully pouted.

Rebecca laughed, "Not happening."

"Not even a little?" He pinched his fingers together. Rebecca reached behind her and took a pillow, slowly dropping it to hit him on the face. Spike let out a small chuckle before reaching over and taking Rebecca into his arms. Once they were settled, sickness be damned he was happy to have her close.

"You're going to get sick." She mumbled against his shirt. He yawned.

"Na. My immune system kicks ass. Go to sleep."

She draped her arm over his chest and held on to his shirt, keeping him close. Spartacus walked over and curled up next to Rebecca's legs.

This was better than anything the doctor could have ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Non avete il coraggio: <strong>_Don't you dare!_

**Cosa c'è di sbagliato:**_What is wrong?_

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. Bit of angst ahead for the couple. heading into some rough waters. As we near the end of the first season.


	7. Backwards Day

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing Flashpoint. I even checked my hopes. But nope. Still nothing. Just anything not in the show.

**Authors Note:** Not as angtsy as I wanted. It just didn't feel right. So I have mini angst. Shortest Chapter as of yet. Blah. I just needed to post it so I can get the others up! (BTW outlining Season 2. Has my heart in pieces. So sad)

ALSO! Thank you to everyone reviewing, and thank you to all the new readers who put me on alerts, and a big thank you to the people sticking with me from the beginning! I love writing, and I love writing these characters. Thank you all :) I'm debating now if I want season two adventure to continue on this one or create a new story sequel.

* * *

><p><strong>Backwards Day.<strong>

"You see! This. This is why we cant have nice things." Rebecca stuttered as she stumbled through her front door. Knowing Spike was behind her, she let the heavy door slam to him. Knowing his injured hand would catch it. Which it did.

"Fucking A-" He shook out the pain, "Rebecca!"

"Oh I'm sorry?" She laughed and turned around, dropping 4 inches as she kicked off her heels. "Did that hurt? "

"Look." Spike growled, "I'm the one who has a right to be mad."

Rebecca took out some pins and let her hair down, "God! Spike he was talking to me."

She tossed her purse on the couch.

Spike stood in the middle of the living room, "Yeah there was touching! He had his hands all over your ass!"

"GODDDDD SPIKE. Who cares! I wasn't going to do anything." She took out her earrings and tossed them on the table.

"Rebecca you can't keep this up."

Rebecca snorted, "I'm just having fun."

"Rebecca." He hissed. "I'm serious!"

She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the couch, feeling slightly nauseous.

"So am I Spike! I take everything seriously. Have you not see my life? Big whole bowl of seriousness."

"Right. "

Rebecca stood silent in front of Spike.

"You know what Spike. I don't have to listen to this. You can leave."

Spike was now beyond frustrated. He was tired, exhausted, and his hand hurt.

"Fine."

Not even giving her second glance he walked passed her and through the front door, slamming it on his way out. Rebecca wanted to laugh, or did she want to cry. She didn't really know. Except that she needed a bathroom. She barely made it to the bathroom before the night began to take its toll.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

What was with today? Insane girlfriend. Oversleeping. Uncomfortable pants. Just piss on him. Seriously. Could the day get worse?

"I told her. Line-Dry only!" Spike groaned frustrated. He zipped up his pants; "She keeps putting my pants in the dryer."

Wordy just stared at him, "Hold up, hold up. Your mom still does your laundry?"

If there was a day he could've had a free hit at someone.

"Hey! She's Italian okay? Try stopping her." He rebutted. Which was true. It wasn't like he didn't know how to do laundry. He just happened to live someplace where someone LOVED doing laundry.

Sam walked into the locker looking all sorts of smug.

"Gentleman." He acknowledged.

Lewis grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Miss you at choir practice last night man."

"That's another round you owe the boys," Wordy spoke up, "Don't let that add up."

Sam just shrugged, "I lay down for 20 min, I open my eyes and suddenly it was 6am."

Spike understood that, "I hate when that happens."

"Samtastic sleeping alone." Lew quipped. "What's this world coming too."

"Don't know man." Sam answered.

"It's alright, you didn't miss much" Lew placed a hand on Spikes shoulder, "Spike here ended up leaving anyways. How did that turn out?"

"You mean, when I found my extremely drunk, scantily clad girlfriend doing some sexy tango with an equally drunk, very touchy man at a club. How do you think it turned out?"

He asked staring at his hand. Opening and closing it while wincing.

Lew tied up his boots and looked at Spike, "You punched him."

Spike nodded and shrugged on his jacket, "And got us kicked out of the club."

"Damn. How's was Rebecca."

"She was drunk and pissed off. How do you think she was?"

Sam whistled, "Damn."

Spike laughed, "You are telling me. We got into a screaming match. She acted like a kid, I was pissed. She kicked me out. So, here we are."

Wordy laughed, "Looks like the honeymoon phase is over."

Spike punched his shoulder. Even though it hurt like a bitch, it would have to do for now.

Ed walked in looking serious. There was still a job to do.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Rebecca was not really feeling the gym this morning, but she needed to do something active or she was going to get sick. So why not take out some issues on the bag. She wrapped up her hands and rolled her shoulders warming up. Hopping back and forth she did a few jabs. Stepping in front of the bag she began to take out all her frustrations.

It had been a crappy morning.

From vomiting the good portion of the night, ranting to her dog on the bathroom floor for another good portion, and remembering her fight with Spike. Today just seemed so off.

It was his fault. **-hit-** He didn't have to act like a fucking Neanderthal **-hit-** we were just dancing! **-hit-** _So what if I go out_. **-hit- **She thought.

Tammy walked into the gym looking a little worse for wear. It was to be expected. They got down last night. Fraternities would be proud. On their own behalf though, it was Tammy's 30th birthday. So she deemed it allowed.

Walking over, Tammy stood behind the bag and held onto it as Rebecca continued to damage.

"I don't think I recognize noise anymore. Aside from the sound of me vomiting." She groaned.

Rebecca smiled, "I'll agree to that. Cept add a very angry drunk Rebecca, and jealous boyfriend. You have my soundtrack to this morning."

"Oh shit!" Tammy laughed and covered her mouth, "I forgot about that! I called him! He took us home. He was pissssssssssssssed. Didn't he punch a guy?" She gasped.

Rebecca slammed her elbow into the bag. Hard.

"Yep. Thanks for that by the way. Calling him, I mean. We got thrown out."

Tammy just shook her head, "And I vomited in my driveway. And my kitchen sink. And my bathroom. Oh god. Rebecca why did we think we could do that. We aren't 21 anymore."

Rebecca stopped punching and rested her forehead against the bag, shaking it and laughing.

"Because we had something to prove? I don't know. God. I can't believe last night."

Tammy let go of the bag and nodded, "Honestly though. You really can't blame Spike."

"Sure I can. I'm doing it right now." She pointed to herself.

Tammy narrowed her eyes, "Rebecca."

"He insinuated I go out to much. Like I'm some sort of crazy drunk!" She argued wiping her face on a towel she had next to her.

"Well. It has been excessive lately." Tammy pointed out, her hands on her hips.

Rebecca pouted and kicked the bag.

"Come on. I just. Going out relaxes me. I have some things going on." She kicked it again barely missing Tammy. She jumped out of the way.

"Rebecca!"

"Sorry. Fuck!" She screamed and punched the bag, "I hate when he is right."

Tammy just walked over and gave her friend a pat on the back, "You're the one dating a genius."

"Right." She took a swig of water, "Lucky me. Maybe I should talk to someone?"

Tammy laughed, extremely loud, "Honey. The richest doctors in the world couldn't get through that skull."

Rebecca laughed and lay on the mat in the gym. Things needed to be sorted out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

_We need to talk._

5 hours later and all she got was a text. She had been calling him all morning, in hopes to talk. If he didn't even have the courtesy to call her. It refueled the anger from earlier and she almost didn't want to respond.

_Then maybe answer a fucking call.- R_

_Patrolling all morning. When was I suppose to. Say sorry Greg. Step out a min?- S_

She looked around and yawned. Not wanting to admit how dumb she probably sounded.

_Whatever. I need to get back to work.- R_

_Shut up. You don't have a class till 3. Look I got to do something tonight. Ma needs me home-S_

_Everything ok?- R_

_I don't know. Come by the station tomorrow. Please?- S_

Knowing she had no choice she agreed.

_Fine. See you.-R _

_Love you. –S_

She sighed and replied.

_Love you too.-R _

Getting up from the chair she whistled and walked down the hallway into Tammy's office. She knocked and entered. Tammy was watching Choreography tapes.

"Hey. Want to go down memory lane? Pop in some MC Hammer and jam until next class?"

Tammy laughed and closed her computer.

"Sure. Maybe we can sweat the alcohol out."

Rebecca smiled, "I was thinking the same exact thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> More to come!


	8. Haunting The Barn

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Flashpoint. Just the original stuff.

**Authors Note:** (Thank you Abstract Buttercups. THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 7! Cause when I upload my stories, the actual writing is labeled one chapter ahead. I don't know why I do it. Probably to make it difficult on myself. ALAS THOUGH! I fixed it.) Sorry for the double emails!

Side note! End of the week got super busy. Which is why the updates lacked. So I will have two chapters posted today. This chapter is a very intense one. Lots of personal issues. Lots of things happening. I hope you all still have decided to stick out. Read&Review would be wonderful.

Big thank you to all those Alerts during my absence these past couple days and the favorites. Means a lot. I have tons more of this story and I hope everyone sticks around. I love my readers,reviewers, and silent fans. You keep me going. So. Here we go!

**Longest chapter yet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haunting The Barn.<strong>

She had found it while she was in the shower. Escaping the heat for a bit she decided to wash off. It wasn't anything out of the normal. Shampoo, conditioner, everything was fine. When she started her body wash something wasn't right. Every morning in the shower she did her exam and every morning it was the same. Until today.

Maybe she was hallucinating. She lifted her right arm again under and took her left hand to examine the breast. Sure enough though; it wasn't big, but it was there. It felt like a tiny marble under her trembling fingers.

Rebecca didn't freak out as much as she thought. Which surprised her. She was a healthy 30-year-old woman. Who had a lump in her breast?

Turning off the water she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. Walking into her bedroom she grabbed the telephone and dialed her doctor. After setting up an appointment for that afternoon, she dialed Sophie.

"Sophie? It's Rebecca. I found a lump in my breast."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Taking a bit of her breakfast, Sophie glanced at the day outside.

It was a hot morning. Sophie had plans to pour herself a nice tall class of tea and sit in the hammock under the shade and read a didn't have to worry about Clark. He had the day off from music camp, so she didn't have to drive him anywhere. Her only wish was to have Ed home. Maybe then could she really relax.

The phone ringing broke her trance. Leaning over the counter she grabbed the wireless and pressed talk, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sophie? It's Rebecca."_

Sophie smiled, even if the person on the other end knows it's her, Rebecca always has to announce it.

"Hi Rebecca. What can I do for you on this-"

"_I found a lump in my breast."_

Sophie set her fork down, "Rebecca. You need to call your doctor." She said quietly, turning away so Clark couldn't hear.

_"I did. I have an appointment at noon. Sophie I don't want to go alone."_ Rebecca whispered.

Sophie looked back at Clark who was watching TV in their living room. She could trust him to stay at home.

"Clark doesn't have music camp today. So I'll go ok?"

_"What about Spartacus? It's to hot to keep him in the house."_

Sophie chuckled, "Hold on. Hey Clark?" She asked her son, he turned from the couch to answer.

"Yeah mom?"

"Think you can babysit Spartacus for a couple hours while I go out with your Aunt Rebecca?"

Clark nodded, "Yeah. No problem."

She went back to the phone, "Spartacus can stay here. It's going to be ok Rebecca."

_"Thanks Soph…"_

With a heavy heart Sophie hung up the phone. Clutching her shirt over her breast.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a nice tall glass of cold water. She needed to get hydrated if she was going to beat the heat, and stay calm.

The heat wave. They said the temperature would rise but not like this. Rebecca didn't like the heat, it made people crazy.

It was too hot for her to be mad. She knew that she had to talk to Spike about their fight but honestly she felt ready to just apologize and get over it. Especially after what she found today in the shower. So she would drop Spartacus off and then go to the station and talk to Spike before the doctors. Calm her nerves.

Poor Spartacus was feeling the heat. She looked over her shoulder and he was spread out of the cool hardwood floors. It was hilarious and quite sad.

Giving a low whistle he picked up his ears and stared up at the love of his life. She gave him a smile and walked over.

"Hey buddy." She whispered, "I know it's hot today, but you'll be happy. I am going to drop you off at your cousin's house! You love Clark!"

Clipping on his leash, she laughed at how sad he seemed about leaving the house. Which was ridicules because he was a dog, he LOVED going out. Walking to her car felt strange, maybe it was the heat that was making her feel uneasy, or something else. She couldn't be sure. She quickened her pace to the car and got out her keys to unlock it. Walking up to the backdoor she just took a quick glance over the top of the car and she saw something.

It looked like a young man. There was nothing off about it. He was just standing, hands in pockets at the crosswalk by her house. Spartacus whined and she diverted her attention back to him and opened up the backseat. After he jumped inside she shut the door and walked over to the drivers side. She turned to glance at the stop sign again but the person was gone.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

This was just unfair. No air conditioning in the entire building. On the hottest day of he year? It had to be a joke. Spike was sure of it. He leaned against his locker and just stared at his team members.

"I'm dying already." He complained.

"Want me to write you a note" Ed put on his gear then looked at Spike, "Get you out of class?"

"Could ya? Would ya? Officer Lane" Spike retorted shutting his locker.

Greg walked into the room.

"Boss, what's the word?" Wordy asked.

"They got a guy coming in for the AC-"

That led to a brief glimmer of hope for the SRU officers. "Alleluia"… "Okay"

Then Greg continued, "-Tomorrow."

Which was then followed by "Come on" and "Nice"

"Okay." Greg smiled, "We are going to hit the briefing room. And then we are going to patrol in air-conditioned comfort."

As they turned to leave Spike walked behind Greg, "Have I told you recently how much I really do love you?"

Lew shoved Spike as the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Walking up to the station Rebecca smiled when she saw a familiar face staring at the building. She walked over and put a hand on his arm.

"Hi Daniel." Rebecca greeted. Daniel smiled and turned to the young woman.

"Rebecca Lane. Look at you." He pulled her into a hug. "All grown up and I didn't even notice."

They pulled apart and she squeezed his arm. "It's good to see you Danny. Stopping by to see Ed?" She nodded towards the station.

He shook his head, "Just was in the neighborhood. Just saying hello."

"Well come on then, I'll walk you in." She looped her arm through his and they began to walk. He patted her hand.

"Not everyday the prettiest woman in the SRU walks me to the barn."

Rebecca just laughed. "Well there is a first time for everything."

Greg was speaking to Kira when they walked in. Noticing the couple, Greg smiled and pointed.

"Sergeant Rangford." He comments. Daniel just laughed.

"That's ugh- Mr. Rangford to you sir."

Detaching from Rebecca he went to shake Greg's hand.

"Hey, don't call me sir. I work for a living. How you doing Daniel?"

"I'm fine. Now that I have this fine lady in my life." He joked and wrapped his arm around Rebecca while giving everyone a wink.

The team walked up and were all jazzed to see him.

"It's good to see you Greg."

"Good to see you too."

In the midst of the friendly conversation Ed was all smiles when he walked over to one of his oldest friends.

"You don't call, you don't write, and then you show up at the Barn with my sister?" He teased.

"Eddie!" Daniel beamed and left Rebecca's side. They embraced, "How you doing?"

"Fine. Fine."

Rebecca walked around them to let them talk. She made her way over to Spike.

"Missed you." She was all she said, very happy to see him. He pulled her over and wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her close. He gave her a kiss behind the ear.

"Missed you." He whispered. She smiled and toyed with his collar.

"I'm sorry, can we talk?" She asked.

He smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it." He looked her up and down, loving the dress she had on. "So. Is it my birthday."

She slapped his chest playfully, "Shut up perv. It's hot. I'm wearing a sundress."

"I dunno Lane." Sam spoke up. "That dress doesn't leave much for the imagination."

"Seriously Braddock" She joked, "I will end you. Both of you. Right here."

"Oh but what a good death that till be." Spike added fist bumping Sam.

Daniel saw Spike and smiled. "Spike!" He walked over, "Rebecca told me about the two of you on the way in. Not upset I borrowed her."

Spike laughed and squeezed Rebecca, "Na. She knows her way home." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You still wear the rookie badge?" Daniel asked. Spike smiled, detaching himself from Rebecca and grabbed Sam to drag him forward.

"Nah-uh. This is uh, Sam Braddock. He's new but he's trying."

Suddenly Kira spoke up.

"Hot Call team one."

"What do we go?" Greg asked.

"Suspicious Package?" Kira smirked and looked at Spike. "Train Station, south terminal."

Spike raised his hands up in victory and turned to Rebecca wide eyes. "YES!" He gave Rebecca a big kiss on the cheek. "We'll talk later." and then started running away.

"Babycakes I'm coming!" Was all that was heard.

Rebecca gave out a heavy dramatic sigh and turned to Daniel, "It's tough being the other woman."

Daniel smiled and watched the team leave.

"Keep the peace, boys." He whispered.

Rebecca smiled and gave Daniel one last hug.

"It's good to see you Daniel. I'd stay longer but I need to go."

"Take care Rebecca."

She smiled, "You too Daniel."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

It was hard to focus on waiting when your only form of entertainment was the news. Especially when the news was covering a suspicious package. When clear as day Rebecca could see Spike and Lew on scene.

"Rebecca." Sophie whispered sitting next to her, "Don't focus on the television alright."

"Well. Even if I can't talk to him, least I can see him."

The nurse a nurse walked into the room with a clipboard.

"Rebecca Lane?" She announced. Sophie squeezed Rebecca's hand and they got up from their seats. They walked over to the nurse who gave them a reassuring smile, "If you will follow me please."

They were escorted into a small room where Rebecca's blood pressure and temperature were taken. After she was asked to change into a gown she sat on the table, waiting for the doctor. Sophie sat by her side in the chair.

The doctor arrived shortly; she smiled and waved to them both.

"Hi Rebecca." She crossed her arms in front of her with the clipboard, "So. You have a lump?" She asked.

Rebecca swallowed and nodded, "I was doing my exam this morning and I felt it."

The doctor walked in front of Rebecca and felt the young woman's glands on her neck.

"Well, it was the right decision to come see me. We are going to get an ultrasound in a bit to see what we are dealing with ok?"

Rebecca nodded. The doctor had her lay on the table and they pushed aside the gown covering her right breast. She moved her fingers around pressing tender areas, her doctor first check the left, and then moved to the right. She stopped.

"Yep. There it is." She whispered. "It's about the size of a marble. It also moves when you press on it. Which means there is a less likely chance of it being harmful. But we don't want to take any chances." She put on some gloves and turned on the machine next to Rebecca, "I am going to do an ultrasound to find the exact location. Then I am going to take a small needle and take a sample of the lump. All procedure."

Rebecca nodded, "Then what do we do."

She smiled and looked at both Sophie and Rebecca, "Let's just focus on finding out what it is or isn't right now."

The doctor performed the ultrasound, which made Rebecca's situation seem all too real.

The image showed a small lump. Afterword she was poked and prodded, the sample being taken.

"80 percent of lumps are benign Rebecca." She took off her gloves and tossed them in the trash, "I don't want you causing yourself stress when we don't know what we are dealing with."

"I know. I just keep asking myself. What if it's cancer?"

The doctor shrugged, "What if it isn't? When I get the results I will call you ok?" She looked at Sophie, "Make sure you guys just stay calm ok. It takes a couple days for results. So go home. Rest. Stay out of this heat. Both of you!"

They walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand; Sophie patted Rebecca's back to comfort her. When they got to the car Rebecca got in to her phone beeping. Confused she saw she had about 25 missed calls. From Ed. Sophie checked her phone as well. A plethora of calls missed.

Something happened.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

She had gone home to change, the bruise of the puncture clearly visible under the dress. She didn't need any questions yet. Sophie dropped her off at SRU after the situation had been taken care of.

Walking she found Ed talking to Greg. Ed caught sight of her and excused himself. He looked like a wreck.

"Ed? What happened?"

He just hugged her.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, pulling back he looked her over. "Sophie said you guys were at the hospital. She didn't say-"

"I'm fine." She lied. "Just a checkup and I didn't want to go alone ya know? Ed. What happened with Daniel?"

Ed sighed and nodded. "Come with me." He escorted her to the briefing room so he could tell her the sad story of how their friend made a very scary choice.

Spike arrived about 30 minutes later with the rest of the time. After they go word of the situation at SRU they made sure to clean up and get back to the barn fast.

They were debriefed for both situations and were excused with heavy hearts. It was a scary reality of falling off of reality from this job. It was rare, but it happens.

Seeing Rebecca waiting for him was a breath of fresh air. She had changed out of her dress and now had on shorts and a tee shirt. He was quite positive her cover shirt over was his as well. Walking over he could see something was wrong.

"Hey you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey you. How was Babycakes?"

"Flawless. You want to get out of here?"

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"Ok." He kissed her cheek, "Let me go change and we can head out."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

They sat together on a bench overlooking a small park. Neither knowing how to start the conversation. Rebecca smiled watching the young kids running around. Spike was holding her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She didn't want to ruin the moment. But she had to tell him.

"Spike?"

"Hmm."

"When Ed called you today. Asking you where I was. I wasn't just out with Sophie running errands."

"Okay?" He asked. She sat up and looked at him.

"Spike. I found a lump this morning." She whispered. Not daring to catch his gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"A lump. On my right breast."

Spike stared at her mouth open.

"What does that mean? What did the doctor say?"

She just shrugged. "it could be nothing, could be something. Spike."

"Babe-"

"I'm scared Spike." She whispered, "The doctor told me to not worry, and that it's probably fine but Spike!"

"Rebecca-" He watched the tears pool in her eyes.

"I'm 30!" She exclaimed standing up. "We haven't even gotten married, or had kids, and I'm finally happy. It just doesn't seem fair, and I'm not mad at you. I really need you right now-"

He was standing in a second and had her in his arms. Rebecca finally reaching her breaking point.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. "It's going to be ok."

They stood there in each other's arms, rocking back and forth. Saying nothing. All that was heard was the sounds of children laughing and playing, not having a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Wow. Intense right? What did you guys think? The next chapter is NOT this intense. I PROMISE!


	9. Never Let You Go

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own Flashpoint. Damn.

**Authors Note:** I promised you another chapter. Kingsley park is fake. My fake park in Canada. Just putting that out there.

**Another note:** Breast Cancer is a very serious subject. I am in no way bringing this matter as a joke of any kind into this story. Rebecca is a woman, they go through this stuff every day. Finding lumps, the worries, the ifs, the concerns. It hits close to home with people I know. So. Wanted to shed some light. here we go!

The conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Let You Go.<strong>

Rebecca woke up from a deep sleep and stretched out in her bed. She opened her eyes when she felt her hand hit something next to her. Turning her head to the left she saw a single Sunflower next to her on the bed. Attached to the stem was a note.

_-R_

_Get up. Shower. Come downstairs. I'll be waiting. _

_ All my love._

_ -S_

She could smell the faint scent something cooking downstairs. Sitting up, she could see she wasn't alone. Spartacus was curled up next to her feet.

"What's daddy up too?" She asked gently running her hand down his back. Spike wasn't suppose to be here today. She knew he had an early morning shift. He was supposed to have left already. Smiling she got out of bed and made her way over to take a shower.

When she was finished and dressed she could no clearly smell her favorite breakfast coming from the kitchen. Walking slowly down the stairs with Spartacus on her heels she smiled and made her way into the kitchen.

Spike was finishing up on the stove, two plates of French toast already made. She looked at the table that was set, two glasses of orange juice poured. Fresh bowl of fruit next to a beautiful bouquet of Sunflowers placed in a vase.

"Spike." She clutched her shirt, holding her heart.

"It's funny how much food is in this house, and how we hardly ever eat here."

He turned and wiped his hands with a towel before walking over and taking her hands. "Good morning." He said leading her over to the table and gave her a kiss before helping her into her chair to sit down. He them walked over to get their food. Setting a plate on the floor for Spartacus as well. Who happily obliged.

She just stared at him.

"Why are you-"

"Why am I at your house making you breakfast and not at work?" He answered walking back over to her.

He set their plates down on the table and sat next to her. He leaned forward and stared at her lips before whispering.

"Are you complaining?" He smirked. She reached over and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Let me try this again." She whispered against his lips. "Good morning, I love you."

He pulled away and gave her a wink, "Eat up."

She took a bite of her French toast and bit back a moan. It tasted delicious. It definitely hit the spot. She took a sip of her orange juice and glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost spitting out her juice.

" Spike! I need to be at the studio in 30 min! My alarm-"

"Your alarm was turned off. You aren't going into work today. Already spoke to Tammy. And I'm not going into work. Already talked to Greg."

She set the glass on the table and looked away, "Spike. If this is about the doctors-"

He waved her off and grabbed some bacon; "This is about a guy, who wants to spend the day with his girlfriend."

She smiled, defeated. "Well." She sighed, "How can a girl say no."

Spike took a big bite before shrugging, "Not like you were going to."

She laughed and tossed her napkin at him. Before kissing him. Their breakfast soon forgotten.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

They drove for about an hour. The further and further away from Toronto they got, the more relaxed Rebecca felt. She was enjoying the day off. She clearly needed it. Her appointment had been a week ago and she still had no word on what was wrong. She was putting the entire family on edge with her nerves. She could see why Spike thought they needed a day to themselves.

Pulling into the parking lot of a small beach, Rebecca couldn't help but smile.

"Kinglsey Park?" She said amused.

Spike shrugged and they got out of the car. He went to the back and picked up a small cooler and grabbed Rebecca's hand. She smiled and followed him as they made their way to the picnic area. It was a wonderful location. Rebecca's father used to bring the family there and she missed coming here.

They sat on a blanket, Rebecca resting her back against Spikes chest overlooking the Lake. The faint lights of the Toronto skyline glimmering in the distance. Spike mindlessly running his fingers through her hair, Rebecca hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks.

"See that gazebo?" She pointed couple yards away. Spike nodded, "When I was 13. We came up here once, just dad and I. There was a couple, probably 20s, dancers of course. They were just there, in each other's arms completely at peace. It's what made me want to be a dancer. The love in their eyes. I wanted that?"

"What did your dad think?" He asked, kissing her head. Rebecca smiled and closed her eyes.

"He said 'they should take that somewhere else' not a very big fan of PDA."

Spike laughed. "You have one of the purest souls Rebecca Lane. I tried so hard to forget you but the more I pushed away the quicker I sank."

"Ed used to say my eyes were quicksand, I never let go."

"He's right." Spike suddenly cleared his throat, "Rebecca. I need to tell you something."

She nodded and covered her arm over his, "I'm listening."

"It doesn't matter what you find out from those test. Whether the doctor says its nothing, or if god forbid it turns out to be cancer. It's not going to matter to me. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

She sat there listening and a tear fell, she wiped it away. "Spike-"

"You need to know this." He sat up and pulled her to sit facing him. Placing his hand under her chin he lifted her face to meet his.

"You are it Rebecca Lane. There is no one else. I'm not saying this is a proposal. Cause I know you aren't ready to hear those words. I am telling you though that I'm not going to run because things get tough. I fought too hard to get you and I'm never letting you go."

There was so much love and declaration in his eyes. Rebecca lifted her head and caught his mouth in a swift kiss. She pulled back and shook her head and closed her eyes,

"You are it Michaelangelo Scarlatti. I'm never letting you go."

He didn't say anything. Just kissed her. When she opened her mouth, he devoured her. The faint taste of strawberries still on her lips from the drinks they had earlier. Refusing to let her go. She squealed when he suddenly lifted her by the waist to straddle his lap on the blanket. He held her by her neck, tangling his hands in her hair. She moaned against his mouth, begging for more. She scooted closer so that nothing was between them. She held his face and allowed him to take everything.

When they pulled apart Spike never wanted the image of Rebecca to leave him. In his arms, chest heaving, hair messy. She looked beautiful. Suddenly she looked behind him and started to laugh.

"What?" He asked out of breath.

She just hid her head in the crook of his neck and that's when he heard the firm voice of a certain SRU officer.

"Excuse me folks. Can you spare us a minute?"

Horrified, Spike pulled Rebecca up and detached themselves from each other. He looked away wiping his mouth, before turning back to give a small wave to his teammates.

"Constable Braddock, Callaghan. Interesting to see you in these parts." He gave a quick look to Rebecca who was bright red, with a hand covering her face, laughing quietly.

Jules walked over and the two walked away for a second. Sam walked over to Spike.

"Here we are doing our neighborly service. When suddenly we get a call. Seems like we had some public displays of affection going on here."

Spike just shrugged, "No idea what you are talking about."

"Just keep in your pants alright Scarlatti." Sam joked. Sam whistled to the girls. "Lets go Callaghan, think we are done here." Jules hugged Rebecca and ran back over to her partner.

As they walked away Sam turned for a second to give the couple a thumbs up before heading back to the truck with Jules. Laughing Rebecca ran over and jumped into Spikes arms.

"That was so embarrassing!" She said laughing hysterically. Spike smiled and held her in her in his arms.

"I know. Your dad would have been pissed!" He frowned when he looked at his watch with her in his arms, "We gotta go though, having dinner with The Lanes tonight."

Rebecca stared at him with a serious face. He laughed.

"What!" She shrieked. Setting her down he started to pick up the blanket.

"That was a strange noise you just made."

"We are having dinner at my brothers, after your coworkers caught us eating each others faces at the park. It's like you want me to shoot you."

"Na." He walked over and kissed her, "I just like to tease you. Come on though seriously, dinner is at 7. So if we want any means of sexy times before then we gots to beat traffic."

He held out his hand for her to take but she bit her lip and then jumped on his back.

"Ok." She whispered. He shook his head and held her close and walked them to the truck. Starting their journey home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

He watched her from his side of the bed as he adjusted the watch on his wrist. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror as she did her hair. She had neglected to keep it short over the last couple months and he didn't complain. Then again she could look sexy bald. Her tattoo on her right shoulder was visible through the straps of her dress. He always wondered about the horse on fire. He never asked.

She was biting her lip concentrating when she caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled.

"Caught ya." She laughed.

"Wasn't hiding." He answered, "You should keep your hair down."

"Oh yeah? Why's that." She asked.

Spike walked over and stood behind her. Taking her hands off of her hair, it fell gently, resting against her neck. He moved over and began trailing kisses down towards her collarbone.

"Because. It doesn't matter what you do with your hair, you'll still be the prettiest girl in the room."

She smiled and allowed him more access, "Keep talking."

"Plus. It covers up the tiny little bruises you may or may not have on the back of your shoulder."

Eyes popping open, she turned around and moved to check herself. Groaning in frustration as she saw the marks herself.

"Spike!"

He just laughed. "What does your tattoo mean?" He asked turning her back around and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled, "It's a fire horse. My Chinese Zodiac."

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Well. Thank you Officer Scarlatti."

"My pleasure Ms. Lane."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Dinner had been lovely. Aside from the endless teasing Ed gave them about the call. Apparently it was Ed who told Sam where they would be spending the day and made sure the two constables found their way over there. Rebecca just held her face in her hands, shaking her head from embarrassment. Spike could only laugh it off.

The four of them later sat together on the deck outside. A bottle of wine passing between them, Rebecca was so thankful to be around her family.

Rebecca's cell phone ringing broke the conversation. She laughed and apologized. Looking at the number she gave Spike a frightened glance before pressing send.

"Doctor Williams. Hi."

She sat up and went to stand when Spike took her hand and kept her next to him.

"No. It's not a bad time. Please? What does that mean?"

When she heard the words. She took her hand and placed it on Spikes cheek. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Sophie took Ed's hand and squeezed it. Neither taking their eyes off the young Lane.

"No. No I understand Doctor Williams." She said through the tears. "Yes. Yes of course. Can I call you tomorrow." She wiped her face. "Thank you for calling."

She hung up the phone and didn't know what to say. She looked at Spike and smiled.

"It's not cancer." She managed to get out with a shaky breath. Ed and Sophie let out a breath and held each other.

Spike kissed her hard. He pulled away. "It's not cancer?" He asked again. She laughed and shook her head crying.

"It's not cancer!" Spike picked Rebecca up and spun her around. "It's not cancer!" She kept saying.

When he set her down she ran to Ed and he took her in his arms and held her close. Sophie held Spikes hand and kissed his cheek. When he let her go he wiped her tears.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"It's called a Fibroadenomas Tumor. It's a build up of tissue. Not harmful, just uncomfortable. I have to call tomorrow and schedule an appointment to get it removed. She said it's a simple surgical procedure. Oh god." She walked back over to Spike and hugged him.

"It's ok." He whispered. "It's ok."

She held on to him, "Never let me go." She whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm never letting go."

She was certain he never would.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Read/Review?

There is only one chapter left of this story. Would you guys want me to continue the second season on here, or start a new story as the second season, and all seasons after? Or just have one big story on this one?

I'm curious to what you guys think.


	10. Between Heartbeats

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own flashpoint. Just the original stuff I added.

**Authors Note:** Long Week. Heres the chapter! Thought about making a season 2 story called 'The Road Continued' Since it's a road series. But I may just keep with this one. I also have a small outline for an AU Specca story I might try out. Hope you all enjoy the final chapter! Then Epilogue before we continue on with season two!

Aw. I loved the comments about how you wanted the proposal. Don't rule anything out! Anything can happen people :D It's a long journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Between Heartbeats.<strong>

"Tell me something Ed." The man asked through the phone.

"What's that?" He whispered.

"Have you ever watched a family member die Mr. Lane."

"Petar-"

"Tell Rebecca I'm sorry."

Ed dropped the phone and searched for Rebecca, finding her being escorted away from the courtyard. He screamed into the headset.

Rebecca turned around, and a shot rang out.

All Ed could see was her body on the ground. Not moving.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

She knew he was upset. If she had been teased all night and then given the boot to go home she would have been too. It was just too easy to get him going. She kinda felt bad though. Her surgery was tomorrow and she knew that there was no SexyTime on the horizon for at least 2 weeks. But she had to sleep and he needed to go.

Though she had to talk to him. Something that had been on her mind for a long while, something that would effect both of them. She just didn't know how to get around talking about it. I mean. Just blurting out.

_Hey. I want to stop working for a while and have a baby. That sound ok to you? _Doesn't really work. Or did it?

Yeah. She didn't think so either. She watched Spike walk around her bedroom looking for his shirt, she laughed as he grew more frustrated.

"Honey. I think it's in the hallway." She pointed through the open door. Spike stared at her before looking himself and sure enough, it was in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Well. That's a pecuilar place for a shirt."

She couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Na, don't be. I should have known you were going to be a minx tonight. My fault." He walked out to get it before coming back in, shoving the shirt on he picked up his boots and sat down on her bed, lacing them up.

"Spike?"

"Yeah babe."

"We never talk about kids."

The room fell silent. She watched him. He lowered his foot slowly back tot he ground.

"Are you saying you want kids?" He asked slowly.

"I'm saying we never discuss them. We talk about the furture. Just. Never kids."

Spike got up from the bed. "I didn't think there was anything to discuss."

"Spike."

"Rebecca." He picked up his watch and shoved it on his wrist. "That's not in the cards right now."

"Are you upset?" She wondered, not knowing where this sudden shift happened.

"No. I'm not upset. Just. Rebecca, it's a big thing. With everything going on-"

She kicked the covers off, shaking her head. She grabbed her robe fromt he chair and put it on.

"With everything going on? Spike I wasn't asking you to have kids RIGHT NOW. I was simply bringing it up."

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't make you anymore appealing." He sneered.

" Jesus Spike! Are you acting like a jerk because I wouldn't sleep with you! Or is this some new onset thing SRU officers developed."

"No. God Rebecca that's not-"

"And fuck that bull shit about it not being in the cards." She continued. "Wordy is doing perfectly fine with 3 kids, and Ed has Clark."

"Rebecca-"

"You know what. I am going to take a shower. Then go to bed. I'll see you at the hospital."

Rebecca walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Spike cursed and slammed the door on his way out as well.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Rebecca was packing clothes when her cell phone went off. Glancing at the caller she smiled and answered the phone.

"Sophie, hi. Yes, I'm sure I have everything packed. I'm literally going to be in the hospital overnight and then home. I should be asking you if _you_ are finished…. Course Ed 'forgot' to put the clothes in the dryer."

Folding her shirts she placed it in her overnight gym bag and zipped it up.

"I'll be fine. I'll be staying at Spikes while I recover. His mother insisted. No. No we are fine. Oh. Ed called. Well whatever is going on between Spike and I is our business. We will be fine. He is just mad."

Spartacus barked from the bed and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"No. Spartacus is just barking because I didn't walk him this morning. Anyway. I need to stop by the studio. Yep. Love you too. Have fun! Bye."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"Are you nervous?" Tammy asked, watching Rebecca move things around her desk. Her friend shook her head.

"No. I've been over it with the doctor a dozen times. It's a simple procedure."

"I'm just worried bout my best girl."

"I'd be upset if you weren't. Now. Think you can run this place for a week?"

Tammy laughed, "I did just fine for those 5 months. I think I can manage a week."

Rebecca stopped and looked at Tammy.

"So. I brought up kids with Spike last night."

"How did that go?"

"I think he would have rather been in a room filled with bombs than talking to me about it. Then again, I brought it up after I had denied him sex so he wasn't in a great mood."

"That was nice of you."

Rebecca laughed and agreed she could have handled the situation a lot better than she did.

She gathered her things and into the lobby with Tammy. She said hello to some of the students hanging out waiting for their rides. Tammy went behind the counter and had to make a few calls. Rebecca sat besides her filling out the last minute paperwork.

The door opened in the studio opened.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Rebecca asked not looking up from her papers.

"I just want you to know. He did this." The man said viciously.

Rebecca looked up at Tammy. She smiled and tapped into a keypad locked drawer next to her. Unlocking it, she slowly opened it up to bring out a gun. She placed the gun in behind her in her pants. Tammy said nothing, eyes wide. Rebecca stood up smiling to her friend.

"Tamera? Can you take the girls into the studio for a minute."

Tammy hung up the phone, "Chelsea, Kelly, Alexandra? Follow me guys." The girls looked confused, but took their bags and followed Tammy out of the lobby.

Rebecca turned toward the man standing in her building.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." She asked, hand behind her back.

"You can't stop it Rebecca. This is war. People tend to die in war."

She narrowed her eyes, and slowly walked out from behind the counter.

"I'd like you to leave my studio right now."

"Your brother-"

"My brother is not any of your business. Now." She walked passed him to get to the door. He grabbed her arm.

"You are a smart woman Rebecca-"

She snatcher her arm away, barely able to stop herself from pulling the gun.

"I know you." She hissed, looking him up and down. She profiled him instantly. Mid 20s, Eastern European, angry. "You were at my house."

"Your brother is to blame. He did this. Innocent people will die." He said looked behind her. She turned to see him staring at some of the students watching from the window.

"I'd like you to leave before I call the police." She placed her hand on the handle of the gun. Ready to make the move if need be.

He smiled.

"Have a nice day Ms. Lane. Watch the skies."

He walked out of the studio and Rebecca let out a shaky breath. She ran to the studio and checked on the girls. Making sure they were ok, she grabed her belongings and ran to her car. She checked her gun, making sure it was loaded and put the car into drive- heading straight to the SRU.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Ed was in the debriefing room with Rebecca stormed in, looking extremely displeased.

"Who is he?" She yelled. Ed stood up from the chair confused.

"Rebecca what are you talking about?"

"He came to my work ED!" She shoved him backwards. She went to lunge for him again but Greg jumped in and held her back. Wordy and Spike came running over from the gym hearing the commotion.

"Who is he!" She whispered. "He threatened my students. He knows where I live!" She hissed.

"Rebecca" Ed walked over. Silently telling Greg it was ok to let her go. "I don't know who you are talking about.

"He kept talking about war, and how it's your fault and the innocent people will die."

Ed was about to respond when the sirens went off. Kira's voice blasting through the speakers.

"Team one hot call. Shots fired."

Greg walked over and picked up the phone. Speaking to the inspector; there was a shooter at City Hall. Calling the teams to suit up and get over their fast. Rebecca followed them. Ed shook his head and stopped his sister.

"Rebecca, you need to be at the hospital." He told her.

"No."

"Rebecca-"

"Ed. I'm coming with you."

"Rebecca," Spike whispered. "Babe."

"Don't you babe me Michaelangelo Scarlatti." She hissed. "All of you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying."

"What about the surgery?" Spike whispered harshly.

"It's not till later. I'm NOT leaving."

"Fine." Greg walked over, "You suit up. You stay close to the van. Got it."

She nodded and followed Jules.

Spike turned to Ed and Greg, not amused.

"Boss-"

Greg interrupted. "Sorry Spike. She outranks. It's allowed."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

They had gotten cover for the security guard shot. She stood next to Greg as Wordy walked back over to them.

"Did you get a look at the wound?"

"Yeah. The exit wounds lower than the entry."

Ed looked at Rebecca, "Means he's shooting from up top." She looked around at all the buildings, perfect areas for a sniper.

Greg nodded. "It's a target rich environment that's almost uncontainable. I got no one to talk down."

"Any word from counterterrorism?" Rebecca asked. The inspector shook his head.

"No, I'm telling you. No chatter, no warning, no nothing. This guy comes from nowhere."

Greg nodded. "Rebecca, go and stay with Spike in the command truck. Spike run all the maps and the intelligence." He handed her a paper, "Rebecca. Maybe call some of your people from CSIS and the CIA check again, see if they can give you any information about possible threats. All information flows through you two."

She nodded, "Copy." Turned and went to get inside the truck.

"Copy" Spike said through the radio.

Opening the door, Rebecca took off her helmet and set down her gun, taking the empty chair next to Spike.

"Spike. About last night."

"It can wait till later. This is priority. We have ears now. So lets see if we can get any clues."

She nodded dialing her cell before pressing it to her ear. "Lane. 46, 5, Tango, 67, 18. 24, Bravo. I need to speak with Roger Smith. Urgent."

Spike stared at her.

"What?" She questioned. He just shook his head.

"Nothing. Sometimes I just forget my girlfriend used to be a badass CSIS agent."

She smiled and turned her chair away once she was connected.

"Roger? Hey it's Rebecca. I'm good. Look we have a situation and I need some information.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

After several calls Rebecca placed her face in her hands, frustrated beyond belief.

"Nothing. The inspector was right. All threats are minimal and there were no calls or demands in our sector in the last couple months. This guy is a ghost."

Spike nodded, "A ghost that seems to have a – WOAH!" He suddenly yelled leaning forward, typing furiously.

"What?" Rebecca scooted over.

"He just shot the sniper locator."

"Either this guy has a very lucky shot or-"

Spike looked at her, "Or he knows exactly what we are doing."

The door opened and Greg walked inside. Rebecca went back to her computer and started looking up any clues.

"Rebecca?" He asked.

"Boss. This doesn't make sense. My contacts were useless. We are looking for someone with a grudge. I got into the Daily Events archive page , I'm probably looking at stories from at least a year ago."

"Good job. Rebecca. See if anything sticks out." Greg said.

"Spike I need a countdown." Ed called over the radio.

They all waited for the shot. It never came.

"He's changing up his pattern." Rebecca whispered.

"We got the sound files from the 911 calls this morning." Spike told Greg.

"They come from different numbers?" His boss questioned.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, but it sounds like spoofing to me."

"Spoofing?"

"Impersonating caller Id's for entertainment purposes." Rebecca answered not looking up from her screen.

"You two scare me sometimes." Greg quipped.

"It's why we worked the best." She smiled.

Ed walked into the truck.

Spike began playing back all the calls. Explaining what they were listening too. Rebecca looked over after the second call.

"Three voices-" Spike started.

"Once accent." She finished.

Spike nodded, "Eastern European."

Greg looked at Ed.

"Ed. Personal. First York."

Rebecca began to type into her computer.

"No way." Ed countered.

"No choice. 'It's not me it's your father. This is war. Innocent people will die' Right?"He asked Rebecca.

She stopped and looked at Greg. "How did Clark describe the guy at the bus stop today?" She questioned.

Ed stuttered "European accent. Young."

Greg turned to Rebecca, "What did your guy look like?"

She had typed in First York when Greg had brought it up. She turned to her screen and turned the monitor towards Greg, pointing to the young man.

"Exactly like that."

Petar Tomasic's photo staring back at them.

"He told me to watch the skies. Looks like he was right."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Rebecca leaned against one of the tables in the truck. Greg and Ed on either side of her. Spike was still working on more information about the shooter.

"Ok. Petar Tomasic. Tell me right now. He the son of the guy you shot about a year ago?" She asked. Her brother nodded.

"He was close enough to feel the bullet fly. Took me to court for wrongful death."

"And he lost." Greg added. "Spike get his picture out."

"Already on it boss," Spike answered.

Rebecca looked at her brother.

"So we have a guy who blames you for killing his dad, ruining his family, and above all else ruining his life. That's depression, anxiety, remorse, guilt, anger. This wasn't random. This was planned, this was calculated." She looked over to Ed, " He wants you to know he is in charge and believes none of us can stop him."

"Boss he has an emergency contact, a Luka Boblic." Spike turned toward the group.

"Get him down here ASAP."

Ed looked at Rebecca and frowned, "Rebecca I really think you should go back to the SRU. I don't want you here."

"This is ridicules, I'm not some rookie out on the field for the first time."

"No, but your relation to Ed puts you at risk." Spike stood up from his chair.

"Spike-" She rolled her eyes.

"No. Spike's right," Greg spoke up. " This guy is out for blood. He has been stalking you. That's a risk already."

Rebecca nodded, "I agree that me being here is a risk, but I can help. Let me talk to the witnesses, see if I can pick up something else that Wordy and Lew would miss."

Greg nodded. "I'll have an officer escort you over there."

Rebecca stood up straight from the table. "Ok. After that, then I'll head to the station till I need to leave."

A knock at the door disrupted their conversations. Luka Boblic had arrived.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"Petar Tomasic?" Greg asked when the call was answered. "Petar. I think it's important that we start talking."

_"Why?"_

"Maybe I can help you if I can understand what your looking for"

_"I know what I'm looking for."_

"Oh yeah?"

_"Ed Lane. It's Ed Lane I want."_

Greg looked at Ed, "Ok, let me start working on that."

_"Working on that?"_

"Well yeah, he's out of range. I've got to tack him down."

_"He's standing next to you."_

Greg grabbed Ed and instantly pulled him behind the truck.

_"Let me talk to Ed. Or more people will die."_

Greg put the phone to his chest, Ed looked at him.

"What?"

"He wants to talk to you. Or more people will die."

Ed held out his hand for the phone.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

"You didn't have to Escort me."

"Well mam, when the boss asked, can't really say no.

Rebecca smiled and nodded, "I know the feeling. First year?"

"Try first month. I love it though. Always wanted to be a cop."

"Any family in the force?"

The young man shook his head, "Just me. Mom and dad are both teachers. Hope to make them proud." The constable motioned a few feet away for his fellow teammates to bring the witnesses over.

"I'm sure they will be-"

Suddenly Ed screamed into her earpiece.

"REBECCA!"

She turned in a second, hearing a loud noise before everything went black.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Ed took a breath before answering the phone call.

"This is Ed Lane."

"_Tell me something Ed." _

"What's that?" He whispered.

"_Have you ever watched a family member die Mr. Lane."_

"Petar-"

"_Tell Rebecca I'm sorry." _

Ed dropped the phone.

"Rebecca!" He screamed into his headset. He looked around the truck and could see her walking with the constable. Suddenly Petar shot.

Suddenly the officer and Rebecca both hitting the ground in an instant.

"REBECCA!" Ed screamed. He went to run but Greg stopped him.

"He can still shoot you!"

Spike slammed opened the door and ran over to his teammates. When he heard Ed yell and the shot after his heart had literally stopped. He forget everything and ran out as fast as he could. Glancing across the courtyard he could see Rebecca and the Constable lying there on the ground. Neither of them moving.

"Boss." Spike gulped.

Greg shook his head, placing a hand on his earpiece. He turned to walk away towards the truck.

"Rebecca. Rebecca are you there." He looked over at her body, "Rebecca, please." He pleaded. Hoping to god she would answer. Ed and Spike walked over and stood next to him. Greg could see the rage the older Lane's eyes and hoped that it wouldn't escalate and get himself or somebody else killed. "Ed, Spike. We don't know any-"

"_Boss-" _Rebecca whispered.

"Rebecca!" Spike looked over to see her moving.

Greg helped up his hand to quiet the young man.

"Rebecca, it's Greg. Are you hurt?"

"He's dead. Oh god Greg. He shot him. He's dead."

Ed wiped his face with his hands, "Rebecca. Rebecca are you hurt. We need to know your situation."

"My head is bleeding, I hit the cement when he landed on me. I think it's a flesh wound."

"Ok. Now just stay there ok. Don't move." Greg whispered. "I'm sending over Wordy and Lew with the shields to get you out."

"_Ok."_ She swallowed. _"Boss?"_

"Yes Rebecca?" He checked back.

"_Is Spike there?"_

Greg looked at Spike who nodded and turned to look across the yard, "I'm here Rebecca."

_"I'm sorry."_ She whispered.

"You can be sorry later. Right now let's get you safe." He turned back to Greg. "Try to get him back on the phone again, maybe I can trace his call and we can get this bastard."

Greg nodded. "Sounds good to me. Ok. Wordy, Lew. Get over to Rebecca, and get her out of there."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

She sat in the hospital bed and watched the news, replaying the events over and over. It was on mute, she didn't need to hear what happened. She had been there. She watched again as they wheeled out Petar's body in a body bag. Watching Greg and the team as the other officers spoke to them.

Then they showed a picture of Jules. Rebecca sucked in a breath.

It had been 4 hours since Jules had been shot and taken to the hospital. Rebecca was whisked away an hour earlier and in this room ever since. Her surgery was postponed until tomorrow. Due to the concussion, her doctor wanted her overnight to be observed before making any decisions. Especially since she would have to be under for the procedure.

She felt sick, her head hurt, and she just wanted to relax.

What she really wanted was Spike though. As soon as she thought about him, she smiled when she saw him walk through the doors to her room. The weight of the world ceased to exist for a couple of minutes and he was here. He would make her feel better.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I hurt. How's Jules?" She pushed herself up to sit.

Spike pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down, he took her left wrist in his hand. Examining the brace.

"Still in surgery. They'll page me when she is out."

Rebecca nodded, "How are you?"

"I'll be alright. It's been a tough day. What's happening with you?" He placed his hand on her head and grazed the wrap. She turned to show him where the wound was. He could see some blood.

"It's postponed until I'm clear. I have a small concussion and sprained wrist."

"That seems about right. Anything else?"

She shook her head no.

"No. Nothing else."

"Rebecca." He warned.

She let out an aggravated sigh, "Also I have to get evaluated and talk to the inspectors on the case. I just. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Because-"

"Because what Spike! You know why!" She said irritated, "A Constable was shot and killed, and landed on me. We were just talking and next thing I knew, he was dead!" She yelled.

Spike watched her eyes and squeezed her hand, letting her know he was there. Her pupils went back and forth meeting his and she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Spike. Oh god. Spike. A constable-"

He nodded and sat up. "I know. Rebecca I know." He moved to the edge of her bed.

"He was so young! We were just talking." She stuttered, "Then suddenly-" She let out a strangled sob. Spike moved her so that he could lay on the bed with her.

"It's ok Rebecca, I'm right here." He whispered, knowing she was finally breaking down.

"There wasn't anything-" She gasped, tears flowing. He just nodded and held her closer. She clung to his body, clutching his shirt and sobbing into his chest. Rebecca reaching her breaking point from the events of the day.

"It wasn't your fault Rebecca. Don't ever think that." He whispered kissing her forehead, "Don't ever think that."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> AHHH! So much! Epilogue to follow soon! Then onto the next part of their Journey!

I totally dreamed about Spike last night. I was in THIS story. It was crazy. and awesome. and I wish I hadn't woken up at the part I did.

What did you guys think? It was difficult trying to incorporate Rebecca into this storyline. I thought it turned out pretty well.


	11. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer:** I have come to the conclusion I will never own Flashpoint. So sad.

**Authors Note:** Well here we come to the Epilogue of the first part of our journey. I will continue to use this story as their adventure continues. I just felt it wouldn't be right creating another new story for the second season. I will just keep adding to this one. I hope you don't mind, this chapter is just short and sweet. Wrapping up most loose ends for the moment. The second part is going to start off very slow. Then take off. Lots of stuff happens in our second season. Lots of angst and sad times ahead. So I hope you make it through!

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Day. <strong>

It had been 4 weeks since the shooting, and 3 weeks since the surgery. Rebecca had stayed in the hospital and kept Jules company, having her room switched to be with the other SRU officer. Jules was ecstatic. Waking up after major trauma was already hard, but having a close friend near made it easier. It also gave Jules some much needed girl time, having talked about Sam and the decisions she would have to make, it was nice that Rebecca was able to give her fellow friend some peace.

Things were slowly getting back to normal.

Rebecca sat in a comfortable chair next to Spikes mother as she watched her boyfriend face off his brother and nephews at soccer. She had recovered from her surgery but her doctor had insisted on taking it easy. Which in Italian means invite the family over and have a big picnic.

Spike's younger brother Giovanni and his wife Maria, along with their 3 kids were joining them. Rebecca loved watching the Scarlatti family in action. There was never a dull moment.

"So you are feeling better?" Maria asked as she bounced the tiny Isabella Scarlatti in her lap.

Rebecca nodded and took a sip of her water, "Much. I was actually cleared for work a week ago but I've been taking some time off."

"Which she needs!" Michelina quipped, "She works to hard."

Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Now. Il mio bambino. When are you and my Michaelangelo going to give me some grandchildren!"

Rebecca about spit up her drink, Maria gasped and then laughed.

"Ma! You can't just go around asking that!" She gave Rebecca a sympathetic look, "The night Gio and I celebrated our 1 year of dating she asked him when he was going to make an honest woman out of me."

"Ay I did! It worked too. He got down on one know just two weeks later!" Mrs. Scarlatti beamed.

"I-…" Rebecca looked at Spike and sighed, she looked back at her pseudo mother in law and gave her a sad smile. "I don't think kids, or marriage even are in the cards right now mama."

Michelina rolled her eyes and waved Rebecca off, "Nonsense. He loves you, you love him, its simple. Time to get married. Have kids. Vivere felici e contenti!"

Rebecca just shrugged. "I would love to settle down, raise a family. I just don't think Michaelangelo is very interested."

Maria shrugged, "Gio didn't want kids. I told him if we got married, kids were part of the deal. It worked out in my favor." She laughed nodding over to her two sons currently beating up their dad and uncle. Rebecca smiled and pinched Isabella's cheeks.

"She certainly is a beauty."

Maria beamed, "Yeah. I think I'll keep her."

"Can I hold her?" Rebecca quietly asked. Maria practically shoved the baby into Rebecca's arms.

"I insist, hold the rug rat. It would be nice to eat my lunch without my precious knocking everything over.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Spike and his brother were drinking some water and resting while standing away from the group. His nephews messing around with Spartacus on the grass, enjoying themselves. Giovanni caught sight of Rebecca holding his daughter and nodded Spike in that direction.

"You know Rebecca, looks very natural holding that baby Michaelangelo"

Spike took a sip of his water; he turned a bit from his brother and looked at his girlfriend. She was having a silent conversation with her would be niece. He wanted to hide the smile but Giovanni caught it.

"Ay! Ay" Gio pointed, "Look at that grin…shall we be expecting little Scarlatti's anytime soon?"

Spike shook his head and whipped some sweat on his pants, "I'd rather get a rock on her ringer first"

"Yeah, that is taking some time, weren't you going to pop the question months ago?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, but then the health thing happened, and then her almost dying kind of put a pause on the step toward matrimony."

"I can imagine."

"It was rough Gio, thinking she was dead. I've never more scared in my life."

Giovanni nodded and tossed his water bottle into his gym bag, "I can imagine. I would never be able to do what you guys do. Especially as a couple. If anything happened to Maria, or the kids."

"Which was my point to Rebecca. It's dangerous, our job, this life. How can we bring kids?"

Gio raised his eyebrow, "You wouldn't be the first SRU officer with family Michaelangelo."

"I know-"

"So then, do it.!"

Spike laughed, "How come you always have the answers, I'm the genius."

Giovanni nodded, "Only in science. I am the genius of life. Seriously though Mike, You're only 35. I say take the plunge, take that risk. If there is anyone I know who can surpass the most difficult challenge it would be you."

Spike smiled at his brother. How come he always knew the right things to say. He turned back to look at Rebecca now tickling the young baby who was cooing with happiness. He would be lying if he didn't think she would be a wonderful mother. His heart swelled with a need, he wanted that. We wanted the family.

"Mike?" His brother spoke up.

Spike turned towards his brother, breaking the trance.

"Yeah?"

"Kind of lost you for a minute. Everything alright?"

Spike smiled, "I think everything is going to be just fine."

They took the kids and walked back over to the rest of the family.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***.

Hours later they were sitting in Rebecca's living room. Her first time home since the surgery, it felt somewhat strange to be back. Spike was resting on the corner with Rebecca's body resting on his chest. Spartacus knocked out in his dog bed on the floor. Everyone had disbanded earlier from the Scarlatti house after the picnic, now back at Rebecca's they were now enjoying each other's company with some peace and quiet.

"You took my breath away when you were with Isabella you know that…" Spike whispered in her ear, Rebecca smiled.

"She is a wonderful little baby…they did good"

"That they did…"

They were quiet for a minute before Spike spoke again.

"How does Rebecca Scarlatti sound?" He asked

"Hmmm" She nuzzled against his chest, he rubbed her back, "…I hope this isn't your idea of a proposal?"

He shook his head, "Just testing the waters"

She shrugged, "I think…." She traced her finger in light circles over his chest, "I think it sounds perfect"

"Is that so…and what about little Rebecca's and baby Spikes?"

Rebecca sat up slowly and turned to look at Spike, "What's gotten into you?" She asked slightly amused.

Spike shrugged. "I've been thinking about it actually. Since the argument."

"Spike-"

"No, Rebecca. Hear me out. When you got shot, it sucked. My life ceased to matter in those moments I thought you might have been dead. Gio got me thinking today. Life is short, I don't want to see you unhappy because we waited. I know you want kids, and seeing you today, holding my niece, it made me realize I want it. I want it all with you."

Pepper smiled and grazed her lips over her boyfriend before whispering.

"You Michaelangelo Scarlatti…. surprise me. And I am in no hurry"

He nodded, "And what if I asked you?"

"Asked me what?" She said with a seductive smile.

"Asked you to be Mrs. Scarlatti?"

"Hmm" She sat back as if she had to think about it, "Well…I definitely" She gave him a kiss between speaking, "Wouldn't…. say…. no"

She got up from the couch and stretched. Spike looked at her with passion filled eyes.

"And where are you going?"

"To bed, you may have the weekend off, but I have to go grocery shopping in the morning before some old lady steals the best bread."

"And you're just going to leave me all alone?"

She laughed and leaned down, "I never said you couldn't join me in bed" Spike took the queue and captured her lips. Not breaking their embrace he stood up from the couch before lifting her in his arms. He broke away long enough to speak.

"Mmm. How about tomorrow we skip the grocery shopping and I promise to make sure you are well stocked up." He trailed light kisses down her neck, slowly unbuttoning her top as he went farther. She closed her eyes and allowed him more access. Moaning in approval.

"Well. How can I say no to that?"

He held her in his arms and stared into her baby blues, "I'm never letting go." He stated.

She just gave her a million dollar smile and kissed him long and hard, "I'm never letting go." She whispered across his lips.

It was the first time in a long time, either of them felt at peace.

* * *

><p>Rough Translations.<p>

**Il mio bambino **- _My baby_

**Vivere felici e contenti **-_ Live happily ever after_

**Authors Note:** STAY TUNED FOR PART 2! The dreaded second season.

Don't forget to Read and Review!


End file.
